


Loitsuja ja politiikkaa

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemmän romantiikkaa kuin politiikkaa, F/F, Hups
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Hermionen poliittinen ura kohtaa haasteita, kun kevään 2020 löyhäloitsupandemia pahenee. Lisäksi Pansy Parkinson haluaa tehdä hänestä intiimin haastattelun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Loitsuja ja politiikkaa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on itsenäinen jatko-osa Rakkautta ja karanteenia -fikille!

**1\. luku**  
  
  
Hermione heräsi siihen, että aurinko paistoi naamalle, tuuli kolisutti ikkunoita ja kaikki oli ihan hyvin. Sitten hän muisti pandemian.  
  
Helvetti.  
  
Hän nousi istumaan motellisängyllä. Hän oli ilmeisesti nukkunut melkein kolme tuntia, koska piirongin päällä oleva kello näytti puoli seitsemää. Se oli tietenkin aivan liikaa. Hän kiirehti kylpyhuoneeseen ja mietti, olisiko voinut ottaa ihan nopean suihkun. Mutta oli todennäköistä, että tilanne oli pahentunut radikaalisti sillä aikaa, kun hän oli ollut unessa. Hän tökki hiuksiaan, kunnes ne sojottivat kohti lattiaa eivätkä kattoa, ja sitten hän heitti yöpöydän kylpyammeen reunalle ja ryntäili ympäri huonetta, kunnes löysi rintaliivit tuolin alta. Onneksi hän oli ottanut mukaan monta eriväristä pukua. Ehkä ihmiset puhuisivat hänen vaatteistaan eivätkä katsoisi hänen naamaansa. Hän laittoi kuitenkin huulipunaa varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
Kun hän lopulta pääsi ulos huoneesta, hän tajusi jo käytävällä, ettei hänellä ollut sukkia jalassa. Hitto että hän inhosi tällaista. Ei hän tämän takia ollut lähtenyt politiikkaan. Hän oli halunnut edistää taikaolentojen yhdenvertaista kohtelua, ja sitten kun hän oli ruvennut ajattelemaan asiaa, hän oli huomannut aika monta muutakin yhteiskunnallista asiaa, jotka olisivat kaivanneet oikeudenmukaisuutta ja myötätuntoa. Lisäksi hän oli jostain syystä mielellään puhunut ihmisille.  
  
Mutta tämä oli kyllä ihan liikaa. Hän käveli rappuset motellin alakertaan ja yritti näyttää siltä, kuin ei olisi ollut ihan helvetin väsynyt siihen, että ennestään tuntematon virustauti oli parissa viikossa pyyhkäissyt aika lailla koko Euroopan velhoyhteisöjen yli. Alusta asti hän oli ajatellut, että kyllä tästä selvittäisiin. Löyhäloitsu oli kuitenkin pääasiassa vaaraton ja tarttui helpoiten lapsiin, jotka muutenkin tekivät kaikenlaista typerää. Hallitsematon taikuus oli tietenkin aina riski, mutta aluksi lähes kaikki loitsut oli onnistuttu purkamaan. Alkuvaiheessa suurin haaste oli ollut se, että lapset muuttivat vanhempiaan pehmoleluiksi ja paikalle ehtivien loitsunpurkuryhmien piti päätellä, mitkä lelut olivat ennen olleet ihmisiä ja mitkä olivat aina olleet leluja.  
  
”Taikaministeri”, joku sanoi, kun Hermione käveli ruokasalin ohi. Se oli tietenkin Pansy Parkinson. Hän tiesi asian katsomattakin, koska Pansy Parkinsonin ääni oli kaikunut hänen päässään yötä päivää ainakin viikon, siis siitä asti, kun Parkinson oli pitänyt Yleisvelhokanavalla keskusteluillan otsikolla _Tuhoaako löyhäloitsu koko velhoyhteiskunnan?_ Hermionella ei ollut kovin paljon mitään henkilökohtaista Parkinsonia vastaan, mutta nyt hän toivoi että olisi voinut määrätä Parkinsonin vaikka puolen vuoden karanteeniin.  
  
Hän teki yhdeksänkymmenen asteen käännöksen, käveli aamupalapöydän luo ja otti niin monta sämpylää kuin pystyi pitämään yhdessä kädessä. Sitten hän vaihtoi taas suuntaa ja käveli suoraan ovelle, mutta tietenkin Parkinson seurasi häntä.  
  
”Taikaministeri”, Parkinson sanoi ja roikkui niin lähellä häntä, että hän haistoi naisen shampoon tuoksun. Helvetti. Kunpa hän olisi ehtinyt pestä hiuksensa. ”Uusimman tiedon mukaan 254 jästiä tietää nyt taikuudesta. Arvioiden mukaan tiedon määrä leviää tällä hetkellä 1,5 kertaa nopeammin kuin sitä ehditään tukahduttaa. Mitä vastaatte tähän?”  
  
”Tilanne elää koko ajan”, hän sanoi. Ainakaan Parkinsonilla ei ollut kameraa kädessä, niin että tämä ei saanut tallennettua hänen ääntään, joka kuulosti siltä kuin hän olisi tanssinut koko yön ja sen jälkeen raahautunut kotiin ja laulanut puoli musikaalia suihkussa ja sitten yrittänyt puhua. Vatsaa kouraisi vähän. Oli ehtinyt kulua ihan liian pitkä aika siitä, kun hän oli tehnyt jotain tuollaista. Sitten kun pandemia olisi ohi, hän kyllä menisi tanssimaan. Tai nukkuisi kuukauden. Hän puraisi sämpylän reunaa mutta se ei juurikaan auttanut.  
  
”He eivät usko enää selityksiä”, Parkinson sanoi ja käveli hänen perässään jalkakäytävää pitkin. Hän koetti vastustaa kiusausta vilkaista olkansa yli, mutta hän oli nukkunut ihan liian vähän ja sitä paitsi Pansy Parkinson osasi puhua ihmisille niin kuin olisi ollut aidosti kiinnostunut heidän asioistaan. Hän huokaisi syvään ja vilkaisi Parkinsonia ihan nopeasti, ja tämä katsoi takaisin tummanharmailla kapeilla silmillään, joissa oli täydellinen rajaus.  
  
”Uskomatonta kyllä”, Parkinson jatkoi tuttavallisesti niin kuin he olisivat viettäneet koko illan yhdessä ja sitten alkuyöstä päätyneet vielä yhdelle lasilliselle. ”Tutkimuksethan osoittavat, että mitä enemmän ihmisille annetaan oikeaa tietoa, sen tiukemmin he takertuvat siihen, mitä ovat alun perin uskoneet. Mutta tällä kertaa näyttää käyvän päinvastoin. Kun he näkevät lentäviä lehmiä, he alkavat tosiaan miettiä, onko taikuutta sittenkin olemassa. Ja silminnäkijähavaintojen mukaan kyläläiset eivät ole juurikaan nukkuneet tänä yönä. He ovat lähettäneet WhatsApp-viestejä toisilleen ja keskustelleet asiasta. Sehän on tietenkin äärimmäisen huonoa tuuria, että löyhäloitsutilanne pääsi valloilleen juuri tässä ainoassa Englannin kylässä, jossa kaikki ihmiset tuntevat toisensa, mutta kun tilanne nyt on kerran tämä, mikä on arvio –”  
  
”Lopeta jo”, Hermione sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen. Parkinson oli paatunut journalisti, eikä tuollainen väsynyt pyyntö missään tapauksessa tehoaisi sellaisiin. Parkinson vain huomaisi, miten väsynyt Hermione oli, ja kirjoittaisi viikon päästä jonkun kärkevän kolumnin. Toisaalta oli kyllä mahdoton kuvitella, millainen maailma olisi viikon päästä, joten ehkä hän murehtisi asiaa vasta sitten. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen vielä jotain ja tajusi silloin, että Parkinson oli jättäytynyt parin askeleen päähän.  
  
”Tilanne tosiaan vaikuttaa aika mahdottomalta”, Parkinson sanoi mutta katsoi nyt Hermionea vähän eri tavalla. Hän todellakin toivoi, että olisi ehtinyt käydä suihkussa ja meikata.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Parkinsonia suoraan silmiin. Hän oli kai inhonnut tätä koulussa, mutta toisaalta hän ei muistanut siitä paljoakaan. ”Niinhän se vaikuttaa. Minun pitää nyt mennä.”  
  
Parkinson nyökkäsi, mikä sai polkkatukan keinahtamaan kasvojen mukana. Parkinsonin tukka ei takuulla sojottanut aamuisin kohti kattoa. ”Ja tiedotustilaisuus oli yhdeltätoista?”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi. Hänen olisi kyllä pakko vähän katsoa peiliin ennen sitä tai muuten kansalaiset huomaisivat sekunnissa, miten huolestunut hän oli.  
  
”Mitä aiotte sanoa?” Parkinson kysyi, ja Hermionen teki mieli ravistella naista ja käskeä tämän lopettaa teititteleminen. Outoa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen väkivaltainen.  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Nähdään siellä”, Parkinson sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Minulla on kuivashampoota.”  
  
Hermione aikoi huomauttaa, että mikään mikä toimi Parkinsonin tukkaan ei takuulla toimisi hänen tukkaansa, mutta jotenkin hänellä ei ollut energiaa. Varmaan se johtui siitä, että hänen piti vielä ennen yhtätoista vakuuttaa 254 itsepäistä jästiä siitä, etteivät ne lentävät lehmät olleet olleet lentäviä lehmiä, tai jos kuitenkin olivat, niin sille oli jokin muu selitys kuin se, ettei maailma sittenkään ollut sellainen kuin oli aina kuviteltu.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi Parkinsonille. Ainakin Parkinson näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä. Hän jatkoi kävelemistä eikä Parkinson seurannut häntä enää, ja siinä kävellessään hän mietti yhä Parkinsonin kasvoja ja mietti, että ainakin hän oli saanut vielä yhden onnistumisen kokemuksen ennen katastrofia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Katastrofi tuli noin puoli yhdeltätoista. Siihen mennessä Hermione oli kiertänyt ympäri kylää keskustelemassa loitsunpurkutiiminsä ja kriisinhallintatiiminsä ja jästienvakuutustiiminsä kanssa. Kaikki olivat tehneet ylitöitä melkein kaksi viikkoa ja näyttivät siltä että halusivat tappaa toisensa ja sitten itsensä, mikä ei varmaan auttanut vakuuttamaan jästejä siitä, että kaikki oli aivan normaalisti. Jästejä oli sitä paitsi unhoitettu jo niin paljon, että osa oli alkanut kehittää immuniteettiä loitsulle. Lisäksi kaikkia oli mahdoton saada unhoitettua samaan aikaan, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että aina jostain kulman takaa ryntäsi jonkun naapuri tai isoveli tai serkun kummityttö ja kertoi että kylätalon savupiippu oli juuri ruvennut laulamaan _Scarborough Fairia_ kolmiäänisesti. Sitten Hermionen piti lähettää joku hiljentämään savupiippu ja joku hiljentämään kolmekymmentä jästiä, jotka olivat kuulleet laulun. Pahinta oli, että hän oli aina pitänyt _Scarborough Fairista_.  
  
Puoli yhteentoista asti hän kuitenkin kuvitteli, että tästä voitaisiin jotenkin selvitä. Hänen sukupolvensa oli selvinnyt Voldemortista, ja sen jälkeen hän oli vielä saanut läpi lainsäädännön, joka kohteli kaikkia älykkäitä ja tuntevia olentoja jos ei nyt ihan älykkäinä ja tuntevina olentoja niin ei kuitenkaan aivan esineinä, mikä oli ollut paljon suurempi haaste. Kyllä hän saisi 317 jästiä vakuutettua siitä, ettei näiden pitänyt uskoa järkeään vaan mieluummin turvallista valetta, jota he olivat pitäneet totuutena lapsesta asti.  
  
Sen olisi pitänyt olla kohtuullisen helppoakin. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla kotona iltaan mennessä, ja siellä hän olisi voinut istuutua nojatuoliinsa, ottaa lasillisen viiniä ja nostaa jalat sohvapöydälle. Sitten hän olisi miettinyt, mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Ehkä olisi paras eristää muusta Englannista ne paikat, joissa oli eniten tartuntaketjuja. Se tietenkin tarkoittaisi ilmiintymisvapauden rajoittamista, eikä hän todellakaan olisi halunnut joutua tekemään sellaisia päätöksiä virkakaudellaan, mutta tilanne oli käymässä todella kiperäksi. Juuri tulleen tiedon mukaan Tylypahkakin oli nyt sininen ja loisti pimeässä.  
  
Nyt hän kuitenkin yritti parhaillaan vakuuttaa yhdelle jästille, että oli walesilainen asianajaja joka oli kylässä ihan sattumalta, ja toiselle jästille, ettei taikuus ollut todellista. Hän luuli jo melkein onnistuneensa, kun kylän pubi hänen takanaan nousi ilmaan. Hän kääntyi tuijottamaan sitä ennen kuin muisti, että hänen oli tarkoitus väittää jästeille, ettei sitä tapahtunut lainkaan. Hänen loitsunpurkutiiminsä tuijotti myös pubia ja näytti siltä että jäisi pikaiselle sairaslomalle burnoutin takia. Sitten pubi muuttui vaaleanpunaiseksi. Sitten sen savupiipusta alkoi nousta sydämiä. Sitten sen yli lensi hevonen, jolla oli sateenkaaren väriset siivet. Sitten Hermione tajusi, että yksi hänen loitsunpurkutiimistään piteli taikasauvaansa tärisevin käsin kaikkien jästien naaman edessä ja oli juuri muuttanut loput tiimistä hiiriksi.  
  
”Johnson”, Hermione sanoi parhaalla taikaministeriäänellään, ”karanteeniin, nyt.” Hän oli lähinnä helpottunut, kun Johnson sentään sai kaikkoonnuttua, vaikka toki myös kaikki kadulla parveilevat jästit näkivät tapahtuman.  
  
Huono puoli oli tietenkin se, että jos Johnson oli onnistunut saamaan viruksen, puolet Hermionen parhaasta loitsunpurkutiimistä olisi kohta paitsi burnoutissa myös karanteenissa.  
  
”Yrittäkää saada talo takaisin maahan”, hän sanoi Bennettille ja muutti tämän takaisin ihmiseksi, ”ja jos pystytte niin pyydystäkää tuo hevonen. Se on varmaan jonkun lemmikki. Älkää piitatko jästeistä, minä hoitelen heidät myöhemmin.” Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään takaisin motellille niin nopeasti kuin korkokengissään pystyi. Hänen selkänsä takaa kuului jästien huudahduksia, mutta hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut tietää, mitä siellä tapahtui. Sitten hän kuitenkin vilkaisi olkansa yli.  
  
Helvetti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli suihkussa viisi minuuttia ja se oli parasta, mitä hän oli ikinä kokenut. Sitten hän taltutti hiuksensa parhailla loitsuillaan, etsi puhtaat pikkuhousut matkalaukun pohjalta ja laittoi päälle rintaliivit jotka olivat vähän turhan nätit tähän tilanteeseen, mutta ei siitä haittaakaan olisi. Oranssissa puvussa ei ollut melkein ollenkaan ryppyjä, mutta hän teki vielä nopean silitysloitsun ja sitten mietti, kuinka pahasti menisi pieleen, jos hän nyt rupeaisi rajaamaan silmiään. Luultavasti aika pahasti. Hän laittoi vain huulipunaa ja mietti Pansy Parkinsonin rajauksia pari sekuntia, ja sitten hän soitti Draco Malfoylle.  
  
”Hermione”, Draco sanoi puhelimeen.  
  
”Niin”, Hermione sanoi. Draco kuulosti vähän oudolta, melkein uniselta, vaikka kello oli viittätoista vaille yksitoista. ”Minä tarvitsen kymmenessä minuutissa lakiesityksen siitä, mitä tapahtuu, kun meidän olemassaolomme paljastuu jästeille.”  
  
”Kymmenessä minuutissa?” Draco sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä. Ehkä Draco oli sairastumaisillaan löyhäloitsuun. Hermione oli kyllä saanut raportin, että kaksi päivää sitten Draco oli rikkonut karanteenia ja joutunut heti loitsituksi. Mungon parantajat olivat saaneet sitruunaperhoset pois Dracon hengityselimistä melko nopeasti, mutta löyhäloitsutartunnan riski oli ilmeinen.  
  
”Mieluiten kahdeksassa”, Hermione sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Oletko kunnossa? Kuulostat vähän oudolta.”  
  
”Kahdeksassa minuutissa –”  
  
”Yleensä sinä kuulostat sitä ilahtuneemmalta mitä vähemmän aikaa sinulla on johonkin työhommaan. Minun onkin pitänyt sanoa, että ehkä sinun kannattaisi ottaa lomaa välillä. Mutta ei juuri nyt. Kuule, minä tarvitsen sellaisen lakiesityksen, joka pystytään ajamaan läpi mahdollisimman nopeasti. Tilanne on nyt täällä niin paha, ettei tässä ole oikein enää muuta tehtävissä. Sitä paitsi –”, Hermione vaikeni hetkeksi. Puhelimen toisesta päästä kuului jotain outoa. ”Onko siellä joku?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Draco sanoi nopeasti, ”ei ainakaan kukaan jonka sinä tunnet. Minä lähetän sinulle sen lakiesityksen seitsemässä minuutissa.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Hermione sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
Seuraavaksi hän soitti Harrylle.  
  
”Hei”, Harry vastasi heti mutta kuulosti jotenkin hermostuneelta.  
  
”Sinähän et ole enää karanteenissa”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minä tarvitsen sinut tänne. Minun parhaassa loitsunpurkutiimissäni on löyhäloitsutartunta ja lehmät ovat ruvenneet lentämään.”  
  
”Tuota”, Harry sanoi, ”tässä kävi niin, että minä altistuin uudestaan. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Hermione olisi halunnut kysyä, miten helvetissä Harry oli onnistunut hankkimaan uuden altistuksen alle 12 tuntia karanteenin päättymisestä, kun yleensä Harrylla kesti ainakin pari päivää saada tehtyä yhtään mitään. Mutta kello oli viittä vaille yksitoista ja viiden minuutin päästä hänen pitäisi olla kertomassa kameroille, että hänen taikaministerikaudellaan velhomaailman tärkein periaate oli murentunut. Hän ehtisi jutella Harryn kanssa myöhemminkin. Hän sanoi sen Harrylle ja lopetti puhelun odottamatta Harryn vastausta, ja sitten hän vietti minuutin tuijottamalla itseään peilistä. Ei tämä ollut maailmanloppu. Elämä jatkuisi. Hän voisi muuttaa vaikka Norjaan. Lapset kävisivät hänen luonaan kylässä kesällä ja elämä olisi rauhallista. Hän ryhtyisi kirjoittamaan kirjoja oikeudenmukaisemmasta maailmasta, mutta ensin hän kirjoittaisi elämänkerran jossa kertoisi, mikä kaikki oli mennyt pieleen.  
  
Hän käveli ulos motellista ja näki ensimmäisenä Pansy Parkinsonin. Nyt Parkinsonilla oli mukanaan kuvausryhmä, ja jossain välissä tämä oli kerennyt vaihtaa asua. Hermione huokaisi syvään ja päätti että ajattelisi vain Parkinsonia eikä niitä muuta kahtakymmentä toimittajaa, jotka heiluttelivat kameroitaan hänen suuntaansa ja yrittivät samalla pitää jästejä kauempana. Pubi oli näköjään saatu takaisin maan pinnalle, mutta se oli yhä vaaleanpunainen ja lisäksi se oli muutettu soittorasiaksi. Ehkä tässä vaiheessa oli parasta vain toivoa, ettei löyhäloitsu tarttuisi häneen ennen kuin hän ehtisi tuhota uransa.  
  
Hän asettui seisomaan korokkeelle, joka oli aseteltu vaaleanpunaisen pubin eteen. Joku teki äänenvahvistusloitsun ja jästit räpyttelivät silmiään mutteivat enää näyttäneet edes kovin yllättyneiltä. Ja sitten äkkiä ympärillä hiljeni, ja Hermione tajusi että oli ruvennut puhumaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**2\. luku**  
  
  
Kolme tuntia myöhemmin Hermione makasi motellihuoneensa sängyllä. Hänellä oli yhä jakkupuku ja korkokengät ja hän toivoi että olisi jaksanut potkaista ne pois jalasta mutta ei mitenkään pystynyt siihen. Hän oli tehnyt kevyen vaimennusloitsun seiniin jotta ei kuulisi, mitä ulkona tapahtui, mutta nyt hän vain kuvitteli, mitä ulkona tapahtui. Päätä särki ja hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti tehdä muutosehdotuksia Dracon lakiesitykseen, ja lisäksi hänen pitäisi sopia pari haastattelua, ja ehkä soittaa lapsilleen, ja miettiä milloin hän ehtisi nukkua kokonaisen yön. Mutta hän tekisi sen kaiken ihan kohta.  
  
Hän ei ollut ihan varma mitä oli kertonut medialle. Pansy Parkinson oli tuijottanut häntä niiden kaikkien muiden ihmisten keskeltä ja hän oli koettanut keskittyä Parkinsoniin ja Parkinsonin täydellisiin silmänrajauksiin ja siihen, että hän oli sentään taikaministeri. Hän näyttäisi Parkinsonille ettei murentuisi paineen alla vaan vasta omassa motellihuoneessaan, mitä hän sattumoisin juuri oli parhaillaan tekemässä.  
  
Niinpä hän oli tuijottanut Parkinsonia silmiin ja kertonut jotain sellaista kuin että vuosisatoja velhoyhteiskunnat olivat eläneet piilossa jästiyhteiskuntien rinnalla, mutta nyt vakava viruksen avulla leviävä taikatauti oli muuttunut pandemiaksi ja tehnyt taikuudesta arvaamatonta, eikä velhoyhteisö enää kyennyt pitämään itseään piilossa. Hän itse ryhtyisi heti huomenna keskustelemaan Boris Johnsonin kanssa asiasta. Hän ei odottanut sitä mitenkään innolla, mutta sitä hän ei toivottavasti ollut sanonut ääneen. Sen sijaan hän oli sanonut että oli varovaisen toiveikas sen suhteen, että jästit ja velhot voisivat oppia jotain toisiltaan, jos ei muuta niin ainakin kärsivällisyyttä. Hän oli myös sanonut ainakin kolmeen kertaan, ettei löyhäloitsu tarttunut jästeihin ja että kaikki lentävät lehmät palautettaisiin koteihinsa.  
  
Hän makasi vielä vähän aikaa selällään sängyllä ja kuunteli omaa hengitystään. Sitten kun tämä kaikki olisi ohi joskus parin kuukauden päästä, hän tekisi itselleen sellaisen vaahtokylvyn, joka tulvisi lattian puolelle, ja sitten hän joisi puoli pulloa viiniä ja itkisi vähän. Mutta vasta sitten. Hän puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen, nousi sängystä ja kävi kylpyhuoneessa painamassa tukkansa alas, ja sitten hän avasi oven.  
  
Pansy Parkinson seisoi käytävällä ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja nykäisi paidankaulusta vähän ylemmäs, mikä oli aivan typerää, koska tietenkään Parkinson ei ollut kiinnostunut vilkuilemaan hänen kauluksestaan sisään. Mutta hän kyllä tiesi, että joskus ihmisen aivot toimivat kummallisesti kriisitilanteissa.  
  
”Hei”, Parkinson sanoi. Tällä ei ollut kuvausryhmää eikä edes kameraa. ”Jätin pojat alakertaan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Hermione sanoi. Hän ei halunnut tavata poikia. Ei mielellään ketään poikia eikä enää ikinä, paitsi toki oman lapsensa jossain vaiheessa kunhan tilanne olisi rauhoittunut. Sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja muistutti itseään siitä, että Parkinson tarkoitti kuvausryhmäänsä.  
  
”Tarvitsetko sitä kuivashampoota?” Parkinson kysyi.  
  
Hermione pudisteli päätään. Hän ei nyt aikonut ruveta hymyilemään Parkinsonille, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat niin väsyneet, etteivät oikein totelleet. ”Mikään mikä toimii sinun tukkaasi ei takuulla toimi minun.”  
  
”Et sinä kyllä tarvitse sitä”, Parkinson sanoi, ”sinun tukkasi näyttää oikein hyvältä. Ja tuo jakkupuku on hyvä. Tuo väri sopii sinulle. Mutta voisit välillä pukeutua vähän vähemmän muodollisesti. Minä olen jo pitkään miettinyt sitä.”  
  
Hermione avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Me tietenkin kuvasimme sen tiedotustilaisuuden”, Parkinson sanoi vähän erilaisella äänellä, ”niin kuin tiedät. Siitä on tullut jo aika paljon palautetta, enkä minä missään tapauksessa aio näyttää sitä sinulle. Mutta minä olen nyt kirjoittanut pidemmän jutun tilanteesta, ja ajattelin että ehkä sinä haluaisit lukea sen.”  
  
”Minä?”  
  
”Niin”, Parkinson sanoi ja katseli häntä. Parkinsonin silmänrajaukset olivat edelleen ihan yhtä hyvät kuin aamulla. ”Voisit sanoa, kuvaako se sinun mielestäsi tilannetta.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Tietenkin hän halusi lukea sen jutun, mutta oli mahdoton ymmärtää, miksi Parkinson ehdotti sellaista. Lisäksi hän mietti, kuinka kauan Parkinson oli seissyt käytävällä hänen huoneensa ulkopuolella odottamassa.  
  
”Okei”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti huonettaan. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
Parkinson käveli hänen motellihuoneeseensa eikä edes vilkaissut vaatteita, joita hän oli heitellyt lattialle kaksi päivää. Hän laittoi oven kiinni ja Parkinson istuutui hänen sängylleen ja leijutti hänelle paperin, joka tuoksui samalta kuin Parkinsonin shampoo. Hän otti sen ja tajusi sitten, ettei mitenkään jaksanut seistä tämän kaiken muun lisäksi, joten hän istuutui sängylle Parkinsonin viereen. Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli istunut kenenkään kanssa sängyn reunalla, mutta hän koetti olla ajattelematta sitä juuri nyt, kun oli meneillään pandemia ja kansainvälinen kriisi.  
  
Hän luki Parkinsonin jutun, vaikka oli vähän vaikea keskittyä. Hänen todellakin pitäisi nukkua enemmän. Parkinson oli kirjoittanut lentävistä lehmistä enemmän kuin hän olisi toivonut, mutta muuten jutusta sai sellaisen kuvan, että hän oli taikaministerinä hyvin tilanteen tasalla ja kaikesta kaaoksesta huolimatta pystyi jossain määrin hallitsemaan sitä, mitä jästeille tiedotettiin ja miten, ja että hän oli kohtuullisen optimistinen tulevaisuuden suhteen. Hän aikoi huomauttaa Parkinsonille, että toimittajana tämän olisi pitänyt olla mahdollisimman totuudenmukainen, mutta ei sitten viitsinytkään sanoa mitään. Sitä paitsi Parkinson pyöritteli nilkkojaan ja hänestä näytti siltä, että niissä oli pisamia. Tänä yönä hän tosiaan nukkuisi.  
  
”Se on ihan hyvä”, hän sanoi kun ojensi paperin takaisin Parkinsonille.  
  
”Hyvä”, Parkinson sanoi ja nousi seisomaan niin että koko sänky notkahti. ”Minä lähetän sen sitten eteenpäin.”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi.  
  
Parkinson käveli ovelle, pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Meidän tiimimme varmaan palaa nyt Lontooseen.”  
  
”Yritä saada heidät löyhäloitsutesteihin”, Hermione sanoi. Hän kuulosti paljon väsyneemmältä kuin oli aikonut. ”Jos Mungossa on yhtään resursseja jäljellä. Varmaan kaikki velholapset tässä kylässä sairastavat sitä nyt. Ja osa aikuisista.”  
  
”Lähetin jo yhden”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Ääniteknikon. Hän loitsi puhelimensa näyttämään pornoa kesken lähetyksen. Tietenkin se saattoi johtua myös hermoromahduksesta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Hermione sanoi. Hän ei nyt aikonut ruveta ajattelemaan pornoa. Ei missään tapauksessa.  
  
”Sinäkin varmaan palaat Lontooseen.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Parin tunnin päästä. Yritän saada täällä vielä vähän asioita järjestykseen.”  
  
Parkinson kallisti päätään niin että polkkatukka huojahti. ”En usko että voit tehdä täällä enää hirveästi mitään. Mene kotiin ja syö jotain. Huomenna on kuitenkin taas uusi päivä ja uusi tiedotustilaisuus.”  
  
”Ranskan taikaministeri haluaa jutella minun kanssani Skypessä”, Hermione sanoi, ”mikä on outoa, koska vielä eilen hän ei osannut kuulemma käyttää sitä. Ja Espanjan taikahallituksestakin on yritetty ottaa yhteyttä, ja Sveitsin. Se on kyllä kaikkein pahinta, koska yleensä kaikissa kriiseissä ne vain pysyttelevät hiljaa ja toivovat ettei niitä huomata.”  
  
”Niiden kellot ovat alkaneet kävellä ja suklaa on ruvennut lentämään”, Parkinson sanoi, ”niin että ei ihme että nekin ovat nyt vähän järkyttyneitä. Minä soitan sinulle illalla.”  
  
”Okei”, Hermione sanoi ja katseli, miten Parkinson nyökkäsi hänelle ja käveli ulos ovesta. Sitten hän tajusi, että Parkinson oli luvannut soittaa hänelle illalla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän kyllä toivoi, että Tylypahkassa olisi ollut ohjausta ammatinvalintaan. Ehkä hän sitten olisi tajunnut valita minkä tahansa muun ammatin kuin sen että ryhtyisi taikaministeriksi juuri sillä hetkellä, kun pahin velhotautiepidemia espanjantaikakuumeen jälkeen paljastaisi heidän koko yhteiskuntansa jästeille. Hän pysytteli motellihuoneessaan siihen saakka, että sai Dracon lakiesityksen luettua, ja sitten hän soitti Dracolle eikä edes jaksanut kysyä, miksi mies kuulosti niin hengästyneeltä. Sen jälkeen hän kaikkoontui omaan kotiinsa Lontooseen ja melkein törmäsi seinään.  
  
Syöminen auttoi hiukan, mutta sitten hänen pitikin puhua Skypessä Ranskan taikaministerille, joka ei sittenkään ollut vielä oppinut käyttämään ohjelmaa ja yritti flirttailla hänelle vaikkei saanut edes mikrofonia toimimaan. Hän flirttaili takaisin vähän rajummin kuin oli aikonut, ja Ranskan taikaministeri säikähti. Mutta sitten mikrofoni saatiin toimimaan ja kävi ilmi, että ministeri oli paniikkiflirttailija, ja he molemmat pahoittelivat vähän ja ryhtyivät sitten miettimään, miten pelastaisivat kansalaisensa katastrofilta.  
  
Hän olisi voinut ruveta vaikka opettajaksi, tai tutkijaksi, tai kirjailijaksi. Sitä hän mietti kun oli vihdoin saanut puhuttua myös Espanjan ja Sveitsin kanssa, ja kun Draco oli soittanut hänelle ja jutellut lakiesityksestä vakavalla äänellä, vaikka taustalta oli kuulunut jotain joka kuulosti kovasti siltä Netflixin uudelta älyttömältä tosi-tv-ohjelmalta, jossa etsittiin rakkautta niin kuin niissä kaikissa. Hermione itse ei etsinyt rakkautta. Hän oli ihan helvetin kiireinen pitäessään yhteiskuntaa pystyssä, ja jos hän oli hiukan yksinäinen, niin nyt ei ollut oikea aika murehtia sitä. Sitä paitsi puoli kansaa oli karanteenissa eikä muutenkaan ollut suositeltavaa mennä metriä lähemmäs ketään, joten hänen rakkauselämänsä ei luultavasti juurikaan kehittyisi tulevina kuukausina.  
  
Hän kävi suihkussa ja istui hetken aikaa lattialla ja antoi vain veden valua päälleen, ja sitten hän ryömi sieltä pois, lakkasi varpaankyntensä ja keitti litran teetä, jota ei missään tapauksessa saisi juotua, mutta oli jotenkin rauhoittavaa pyöritellä lusikkaa mukissa. Sitten hänen puhelimensa soi. Se oli varmaan Draco. Dracolla oli tapana soitella hänelle työasioista iltaisin, jolloin ketään muuta ei yleensä kiinnostanut hittoakaan.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi puhelimeen, ”minä katson sitä kolmatta pykälää vielä aamulla.”  
  
”Ei mitään kiirettä”, Pansy Parkinson sanoi. ”Kyllä minä maltan odottaa. Mitä kolmatta pykälää?”  
  
Hermione puraisi itseään huuleen.  
  
”Hei”, Parkinson sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi hymyillyt. Hermione meni istumaan nojatuoliinsa ja veti kaksi vilttiä päälleen. Se vähän auttoi. ”Pääsitkö kotiin?”  
  
”Pääsin”, hän sanoi. Hän oli edelleen hiukan yllättynyt siitä, ettei ollut onnistunut halkaisemaan itseään kun oli ilmiintynyt.  
  
”Söitkö jotain?”  
  
”Söin”, hän sanoi. Hän ei muistanut että mitä, mutta jotain hän oli kyllä syönyt.  
  
”Kuule”, Parkinson sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ja hän koetti olla kuvittelematta, missä Parkinson oli juuri nyt. Ehkä tämä istui nojatuolissa niin kuin Hermione, pyöritteli nilkkojaan ja piti toista kättä sylissä. Mutta hän ei osannut kuvitella Parkinsonia vilttien alle. ”Minä mietin että ehkä voisin tehdä sinusta haastattelun.”  
  
Hermione veti syvään henkeä. Hän antaisi mieluummin seivästää itsensä hammastikuilla kuin suostuisi nyt yhteenkään haastatteluun, joka ei ollut aivan pakollinen. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Sellaisen epämuodollisen”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Kun nämä tulevat viikot ovat varmaan aika hurjia. Ja sinulla on tietysti ihan riittävästi tekemistä ilman että joku toimittaja roikkuu sinun perässäsi. Mutta me voisimme tehdä sen vähän kerralla. Voisit teeskennellä, ettei se edes ole haastattelu. Minä voisin tulla vaikka käymään sinun kotiisi, ja voisit vähän jutella minulle siitä, että mitä kaikkea nyt on meneillään.”  
  
Hermione vilkaisi ympärilleen. Lattia oli täynnä papereita, jotka hän oli työntänyt pois pöydältä kun oli tarvinnut tilaa uusille papereille. Matot olivat rutussa seinustoilla, teekuppeja oli jokaisella mahdollisella pinnalla ja puolessa niistä oli yhä teetä, ja yksi valoloitsu oli rikki ja jupisi hiljaa. ”En ole ihan varma, onko se hyvä idea.”  
  
”Minun ei varmaan pitäisi sanoa tätä”, Parkinson sanoi, ”mutta minusta sinä olet ihan helvetin hyvä taikaministeri. Parempi kuin kukaan niistä vanhoista äijistä oli ennen sinua. Mutta nyt kaikki menee sekaisin, ja osa ihmisistä syyttää sinua riippumatta siitä, miten hyvin sinä hoidat tilanteen. Ja minä haluan että sinut äänestetään uudelleen. Niin että voisin tehdä ihan hiton hyvän jutun, jossa sinä pääsisit vähän kertomaan siitä, miten yrität pitää tätä mahdotonta kaaosta hallinnassa, ja sitten me julkaisisimme sen sopivana ajankohtana, sitten kun tilanne on vähän rauhoittumassa ja ihmiset miettivät, että ketä syyttäisivät.”  
  
”Pansy –”, Hermione aloitti ja keskeytti sitten. ”Parkinson.”  
  
”Niin”, Parkinson sanoi, ”se on minun nimeni.”  
  
”Tuo ei kuulosta ihan hirveän huonolta idealta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Parkinson sanoi, ”koska se on loistava idea. Mutta luulen ettet halua aloittaa tänä iltana.”  
  
”En todellakaan”, Hermione sanoi. Hän oli jo vaihtanut jotkut vanhat vaatteet päälleen, eikä muistanut että mitkä, eikä jaksanut katsoa, koska silloin hänen olisi pitänyt raottaa vilttejä. Parkinson ei takuulla edes omistanut mitään vanhoja vaatteita.  
  
”Ehkä huomenna”, Parkinson sanoi.  
  
”Ehkä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Sinun pitäisi ehkä käydä testissä ensin.”  
  
”Minä kävin jo”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Tulokset tulevat huomenna. Ne sanoivat kyllä Mungossa ettei niillä ole resursseja minulle asti, mutta minä katsoin niitä ja ne muuttivat mielensä.”  
  
Hermione olisi varmaan nauranut ellei olisi ollut niin väsynyt.  
  
”Sinun ei kyllä todellakaan pitäisi sairastua nyt”, Parkinson sanoi.  
  
”Pidetään metri turvaväliä joka tapauksessa”, Hermione sanoi. Se olisi ehkä muutenkin ihan hyvä juttu. Ja eihän hänellä ollut siis mitään erityistä tarvetta mennä sen lähemmäs Parkinsonia.  
  
”Minä soitan sinulle huomenna”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Yritä nyt saada nukuttua. Hyvää yötä.”  
  
Hermione tuijotti puhelinta vähän aikaa. Sitten hän tajusi, että Parkinson oli toivottanut hänelle hyvää yötä eikä hän ollut vastannut siihen, mutta kun hän nosti puhelimen takaisin korvalleen, Parkinson oli jo lopettanut puhelun.  
  
Hän nukkui paremmin kuin moneen päivään. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän oli ainakin viikon pelännyt, että joutuisi juuri siihen tilanteeseen, johon oli nyt joutunut. Se oli oudon lohdullista. Tietenkin hän näki painajaista, jossa neuvotteli Boris Johnsonin kanssa tuntikausia ja Johnson toisteli vain sitä, miten Britannia eroaisi Velho-Britanniasta niin kuin oli eronnut Euroopan Unionistakin. Sitten Boris Johnson vaihtui Pansy Parkinsoniksi ja unen sävy vähän muuttui, ja neuvottelupöytä katosi heidän väliltään. He istuivat jossain studiossa niin upottavilla sohvilla, että Hermione pelkäsi katoavansa sinne, ja Pansy nosti paljaat nilkkansa sohvalle Hermionen viereen ja kyseli hänen rakkauselämästään.  
  
Kun hän heräsi, aurinko oli jo nousemassa. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi yhä vähän liian lujaa ja hän mietti vielä sitä unen viimeistä kohtausta, jossa hän ja Pansy Parkinson olivat olleet kahdestaan tarkkaamossa eivätkä olleet pitäneet metrin turvaväliä. Hän hymyili vähän, ja sitten hän muisti pandemian ja kansainvälisen kriisin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**3\. luku**  
  
  
Aamu tuntui melkein normaalilta. Hän söi jugurttia ja paahtoleipää ja jutteli Ruotsin taikaministerin kanssa Skypessä siitä, miltä osin Englannin löyhäloitsutoimet olivat onnistuneet. Sitten hän jutteli Ruotsin taikaministerin avustajan kanssa imperialismista, joi kahvinsa loppuun ja soitti äidille.  
  
”Hei”, äiti sanoi puhelimeen. Taustalta kuului Sydämen asialla -sarjan alkumusiikki. ”Mitä sinne kuuluu?”  
  
”Ihan hyvää”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minun pitäisi saada hallitus hyväksymään lakiesitys siitä, miten meidän pitää toimia jästien kanssa nyt kun me olemme paljastuneet. Kaikki muut taikaministerit yrittävät peitellä että ovat vähän vihaisia minulle, löyhäloitsuepidemia on vain pahentunut ja nuoriso on pilalla, ja minulta on kohta kahvi lopussa mutta en saa sitä lisää, koska lähikauppa on muutettu sellaiseksi Skyrim-henkiseksi luolaksi ja puolet loitsunpurkajista on sairastunut, joten harjoittelija yrittää palauttaa sitä.”  
  
”Vai sellaista, kultaseni”, äiti sanoi ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa. ”Mikä on Skyrim? Onko se se jugurtti? Milloin sinä tulet käymään kotona?”  
  
Hermione huokaisi syvään. ”Joko siellä on ollut uutisissa jotain meistä?”  
  
”Ei vielä”, äiti sanoi. ”Mutta minä kyllä etsin Instagramista eilen illalla kun laitoit niitä viestejä tilanteesta. Siellä alkaa olla aika paljon materiaalia. Sinustakin on paljon kuvia. Se oranssi puku sopii sinulle todella hyvin, kultaseni.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minä en ole edes katsonut Instagramia.”  
  
”Arvasin. Olen odottanut viikkokausia että laittaisit sinne jonkun stoorin. Minä en ikinä tiedä mitä sinä teet.”  
  
”En minä voi laittaa Instagramiin mitään siitä mitä minä teen, siksi siellä on kuvia vain siitä, kun minä käyn kotona.”  
  
”Mutta sitä on niin vaikea selittää sukulaisille”, äiti sanoi. ”Kaikki aina kyselevät sinusta. Mitä Hermionelle kuuluu, ne sanovat, ja minä sanon jotain ympäripyöreää siitä miten kiireinen sinä olet ja miten harvoin sinä käyt kotona. Minusta tuntuu että ne alkavat ajatella, että sinä käytät huumeita tai jotain.”  
  
”No, kohta he saavat tietää, etten minä käytä huumeita”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minä joudun kai pitämään tiedotustilaisuuden Boris Johnsonin kanssa. Hän sanoi että haluaa vähän selvitellä asioita ensin. Luulen että hän yrittää selvitellä, miten saisi erottua meistä. Mutta jos tämä juttu on jo mennyt Instagramiin, hänellä ei varmaan ole hirveästi aikaa jäljellä.”  
  
”Kokeilepa hashtageja _englishwizard_ ja _flyingcows_ , kultaseni”, äiti sanoi. ”Minusta tuntuu kyllä, että suurin osa ihmisestä pitää sitä vitsinä. Mihinkään ei voi enää luottaa, kun Photoshop on keksitty.”  
  
”Kuvia on kyllä manipuloitu jo pitkään. Kuule, minun pitäisi nyt ehkä mennä. Minun täytyy jatkaa lakivalmistelua ja sitten pitää uusi tiedotustilaisuus ja miettiä että miten ihmeessä tästä selvitään.”  
  
”Minä kerron sinun isällesi terveisiä”, äiti sanoi. ”Hän meni katsomaan herra Cottonin uusia lampaita. Yritä nyt tulla edes pääsiäisenä käymään.”  
  
Puhelun jälkeen Hermione istui sohvalla ihan vähän aikaa. _#EnglishWizard_ oli tosiaan lähtenyt käsistä Instagramissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan tavallaan ihmetellyt sitä, ettei asia ollut vielä edennyt Jästi-Englannin kansallisiin uutisiin. Kuvat oudosti pukeutuneista ihmisistä osoittelemassa taikasauvoilla lentäviä lehmiä tosiaan näyttivät hiukan photoshopatuilta, ja _#flyingcows_ oli vielä pahempi. Sitten hän löysi kuvan itsestään pitämässä tiedotustilaisuutta siinä pohjois-yorkshirelaisessa kylässä. Kuvan alla oli pitkä keskustelu siitä, olivatko larppaajat saaneet yhtäkkiä enemmän resursseja, olivatko nuorison pilat lähteneet käsistä vai oliko sittenkin tosiaan kyseessä paljastus, joka muuttaisi kaiken, mitä ihmiskunta oli tähän mennessä kuvitellut tietävänsä.  
  
Suurin osa keskustelijoista syytti nuorisoa. Se oli tavallaan lohdullista. Hermione zoomasi kuvan niin että näki oman naamansa kunnolla. Hän ei kyllä mitenkään näyttänyt nuorisolta. Hänen pitäisi todellakin nukkua vähän enemmän ja ehkä ulkoilla ja nähdä ystäviä mutta vain metrin turvavälillä. Se ei välttämättä tuottaisi ongelmia, koska nyt kun hän mietti asiaa, hän ei muistanut ketä ystäviä hänellä olikaan. Harry tietenkin, mutta toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että ainoa ihminen, joka oikeasti tunsi hänet, oli hänen poliittinen avustajansa Emma. Ainakaan kukaan muu ei ollut viettänyt hänen kanssaan yhtä paljon aikaa viimeisen viiden vuoden aikana. Kovin kolaus heidän suhteessaan oli ollut se, kun viikko sitten Emma oli yllättäen yrittänyt loitsia hänet pahvilaatikoksi. Sen jälkeen Emma olikin ollut karanteenissa ja neuvonut häntä poliittisissa ja kaikissa muissakin asioissa karanteenista käsin.  
  
Hän laittoi Emmalle tekstiviestin ja Emma soitti hänelle ja kertoi tarkistaneensa koko lakiesityksen kolmesti, Netflixissä ei nimittäin ollut mitään lähellekään yhtä jännittävää. Emma oli myös ollut jo yhteyksissä hallituksen puhenoitaan ja järjestänyt kuulemisen, ja Hermionelle oli suunniteltu uutta tiedotustilaisuutta kolmeksi iltapäivällä, hänen työhuoneeseensa ministeriöön oli tilattu uudet verhot ja Espanjan hallituksen kanssa oli neuvoteltu epämuodollisesti jästien tiedotustoimien yhtenäistämisestä. Velho-Skotlanti oli ilmoittanut haluavansa erota Velho-Britanniasta ja oli sitten perunut aikeensa, kun oli kuullut, kuinka kalliiksi tulisi palauttaa Tylypahka valtavasta leijuvasta pallomerestä kouluksi. Peaky Blindersin kuudennen tuotantokauden kuvaukset oli peruttu, huomiselle oli luvassa aurinkoa ja sadetta, Hermionen kampaajakäynti oli siirretty ja Pohjoismaissa Ruotsin velhohallitus oli jo tiedottanut kansalle olemassaolostaan. Suomen velhohallitus puolestaan toivoi, etteivät suomalaiset huomaisi velhojen olemassaoloa, siellä kun oli niin vähän velhoja ja ne kaikki asuivat Kainuussa.  
  
Lisäksi Emma oli alkanut valmistella ohjelmaa seuraavia vaaleja varten.  
  
”Ja se sinun oranssi pukusi näytti hyvältä Instagramissa”, Emma sanoi lopuksi. ”Meidän pitäisi luoda sinulle virallinen tagi. Miten olisi _englishministerformagic_?”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Hermione sanoi, lopetti puhelun ja makasi hetken sohvalla. Sitten kun tämä kaikki olisi ohi, hän menisi Emman luo käymään ja he joisivat viiniä ja katsoisivat Gilmoren tyttöjä Emman televisiosta, joka oli loitsittu niin että toisinaan hahmot kurkottivat ulos näytöltä. Hermione oli monta kertaa pyytänyt Emmaa opettamaan sen loitsun hänelle, mutta Emma ei ikinä suostunut. Sitten he väistelisivät tuttavallisia televisiosarjan hahmoja ja suunnittelisivat kampanjaa seuraavalle kaudelle. Tosin tietenkin vain siinä tapauksessa, ettei Hermione ollut paennut Norjaan.  
  
Lopulta hän kampesi itsensä ylös sohvalta, vilkaisi peiliin ja laittoi lisää huulipunaa. Sitten hän soitti Boris Johnsonille.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla Hermionella oli sellainen olo kuin hän olisi koko päivän koettanut selvittää poliittista kriisiä. Hän istui lattialla, koska ei ollut jaksanut kävellä sohvalle asti, ja katsoi televisiosta, miten Boris Johnson ja hän seisoivat vierekkäin ruudussa ja näyttivät siltä, että olivat jo täysin kyllästyneitä toisiinsa. Se tiedotustilaisuus oli kuitenkin mennyt kohtuullisen hyvin siihen saakka, että lehdistö oli saanut esittää kysymyksiä.  
  
” _Velhojen ja noitien yhteiskunta Britanniassa on elänyt rinnakkain jästien yhteiskunnan kanssa vuosisatoja_ ”, hän sanoi parhaillaan televisiossa vakavalla ja rauhallisella äänellä, niin kuin kuului puhua ihmisille, joiden maailmankuva oli juuri pyörähtänyt päälaelleen. ” _Ainoa uusi asia tässä tilanteessa on se, että viimeaikaisen taikaepidemian takia velhojen ja noitien käyttämä taikuus on ollut osittain hallitsematonta ja siksi näyttäytynyt entistä enemmän myös jästeille. Tämän takia piilossa pysyminen ei ole enää mahdollista. Nyt neuvottelemme pääministerin kanssa siitä, millaisilla ehdoilla yhteiseloa jatketaan. Pyrimme kuitenkin siihen, ettei tämä vaikuttaisi tavallisten kansalaisten elämään ainakaan negatiivisesti._ ”  
  
” _Tosiaan, minä ja, tuota, taikaministeri neuvottelemme asiasta_ ”, Boris Johnson sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi nielaissut kärpäsen.  
  
Hermione leijutti itselleen vähän viiniä keittiöstä. Pullo laskeutui kirjakasan päälle ja hän nappasi sen ennen kuin se ehti kaatua lattialle. Hänen pitäisi varmaan mennä kohta nukkumaan. Emma oli luvannut hänelle, ettei kukaan soittaisi hänelle katastrofiasioissa enää tänä iltana. Hän ei halunnut tietää, miten Emma järjestäisi sen.  
  
Hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei jaksanut pitää auki kuin toista silmää, ja sekin vähän harhaili. Hänellä ei missään tapauksessa ollut suunnitelmia enää tälle illalle, ja varsinkaan hän ei odottanut Pansy Parkinsonin soittoa. Parkinson oli kyllä sanonut, että soittaisi hänelle, mutta ehkä se oli tarkoittanut jotain samanlaista kuin ”nähdään myöhemmin”. Tai ehkä Parkinson oli kyllästynyt häneen. Ehkä oli löytynyt joku ajankohtaisempi aihe jutulle. Sitä hän mietti ja avasi pikkuhiljaa paidan nappeja että ennen pitkää saisi vaihdettua yöpukuun, ja silloin joku koputti oveen.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Ehkä joku oli eksynyt. Mutta kun hän sai lopulta tehtyä ovisilmäloitsun, hän järkyttyi niin että melkein kaatoi viinipullonsa.  
  
Käytävällä seisoi Pansy Parkinson, ja Pansy Parkinsonilla oli mukanaan lehtiö ja kaksi pizzalaatikkoa.  
  
Hermione kömpi ylös lattialta niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, mikä ei ollut kovin nopeasti, mutta hänellä olikin ollut rankat kaksi viikkoa. Hän syöksyi ensin kylpyhuoneeseen ja tarkisti että hänen naamansa oli yhä sellainen kuin ennenkin, ja kun hän oli saanut laitettua huulipunaa, hän tajusi että paidan napit olivat auki napaan saakka. Hän yritti laittaa niitä kiinni, mutta sormet olivat yllättävän kömpelöt. Hän pääsi kuitenkin niin pitkälle ettei rintaliivejä näkynyt. Sitten hän meni takaisin olohuoneeseen katsomaan, oliko jättänyt jotain noloa lattialle, mutta lattia oli niin täynnä asioita, että sille vaikutti olevan mahdotonta tehdä yhtään mitään. Hän syöksyi takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen ja mietti pitäisikö hänen yrittää laittaa tukkansa kiinni, mutta yleensä hänen tukkansa vain suuttui sellaisesta. Ja sitten Parkinson koputti oveen uudestaan.  
  
”Granger”, Parkinson sanoi käytävällä ja ovisilmä vahvisti äänen, ”älä nyt yritä siivota tai mitään. Minulla ei ole kameraa mukana.”  
  
”Onhan sinulla puhelin”, Hermione huusi takaisin ja kuuli miten Parkinson nauroi vähän käheällä äänellä. Helvetti. Nyt ei todellakaan ollut oikea aika ruveta miettimään, miten paljon hän piti Parkinsonin naurusta. Hän miettisi sitä sitten kun pandemia ja hänen uransa olisivat ohi.  
  
”Minulla on pizzaa”, Parkinson sanoi sitten.  
  
Hermione suoristi selkänsä ja meni avaamaan oven. Parkinson seisoi käytävällä pizzalaatikoiden kanssa juuri niin kuin ovisilmä oli näyttänyt, hymyili Hermionelle ja vilkaisi sitten hänen paitaansa. Hän yritti muistaa, kuinka monta nappia oli jättänyt auki. Ei varmaan kovin monta. Parkinson työnsi pizzalaatikot hänelle ja käveli hänen ohitseen asuntoon.  
  
”Täällä sinä siis asut”, Parkinson sanoi ja käveli korkokengissään olohuoneeseen. ”Oletko miettinyt, että antaisit tehdä tästä sisustusjutun?”  
  
”En”, Hermione sanoi ja katseli miten Parkinson kiersi vilttikasan ja kävi kurkistamassa ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Minä asun kahden korttelin päässä, tuolla, näetkö? Normaalisti minun ikkunaani ei näkyisi tästä, mutta nyt on vähän eri tilanne kun tuo välissä oleva talo on tosiaan muutettu kuumailmapalloksi.”  
  
Hermione nielaisi. Hän oli lähettänyt parhaat harjoittelijat ratkaisemaan asiaa tänään iltapäivällä, mutta talo oli edelleen jonkinlainen omituinen kuumailmapallon ja kerrostalon sekoitus. Onneksi asukkaat oli saatu majoitettua maaseudulle erääseen mökkiin, joka oli hiljattain muuttunut kartanoksi.  
  
”Haluatko olla keittiössä?” Parkinson kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Vai olohuoneessa? Minä voin kyllä istua sohvalla. Onko tuota viiniä vielä jäljellä? Voit ottaa kumman pizzan vain.”  
  
”Minä en syö lihaa”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Tiedän”, Parkinson sanoi, siirsi korkokengällä vaatemyttyä syrjään ja istuutui sitten hänen sohvalleen jalat ristissä. ”Kysyin Dracolta, joka kysyi Harrylta. Ilmeisesti he ovat vihdoin tutustuneet kunnolla.”  
  
”Miten niin tutustuneet kunnolla?” Hermione kysyi ja käveli pizzalaatikoiden kanssa nojatuolille. Se oli kuitenkin täynnä papereita, joten hän meni Parkinsonin viereen sohvalle. Parkinson ei tuntunut piittaavan, otti vain häneltä toisen pizzalaatikon ja avasi sen.  
  
”No”, Parkinson sanoi, puraisi pizzapalaa ja katsoi Hermionea melko merkitsevästi sen yli. Hermione tuijotti takaisin kunnes muisti mitä oli kysynyt.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Draco on ollut ihastunut Harryyn vuosikausia”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Nyt hän on kai jotenkin saanut kerrottua siitä asiasta.”  
  
”Draco on ollut ihastunut Harryyn?”  
  
”Kirjoitin kolumnin viime viikolla”, Parkinson sanoi, ”siitä miten hienoa on, että tällaisina kriisiaikoina voi löytää uusia merkittäviä ihmissuhteita. Ja siitä miten monella tavalla seksiä voi harrastaa vaikka pitäisi metrin turvarajan.”  
  
Hermione rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Se onnistuu myös Skypen kautta”, Parkinson sanoi, leijutti Hermionen puolityhjän viinipullon luokseen lattialta ja joi suoraan pullonsuusta. Hermione yritti katsoa muualle muttei oikein pystynyt. Oli varmaan ollut virhe istua sohvalle Parkinsonin viereen. Ehkä hän voisi vielä paeta nojatuolille. Sitten hänelle varmaan tulisi vähän turvallisempi olo. ”Nyt en ole kyllä ehtinyt kokeilla”, Parkinson sanoi ja iski hänelle silmää, ”mutta pari vuotta sitten minulla oli tyttöystävä Chilessä. Sinnehän ei voi ilmiintyä, koska niin pitkällä matkalla on liikaa viivettä. Oma identiteetti ehtii unohtua. Niinpä me sitten rakastelimme Skypessä.”  
  
”Merlin”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Niinpä”, Parkinson sanoi ja ojensi viinipullon hänelle. ”Nyt en ole suoraan sanottuna ehtinyt edes miettiä sellaista. On ollut niin paljon kaikkea mistä uutisoida.”  
  
”Niin”, Hermione sanoi ja joi vähän viiniä. Sitten hän avasi pizzalaatikon. Ainakin Parkinson osasi valita pizzan täytteet. ”Niin, sinähän aioit tehdä minusta sen jutun. Sen takia sinä olet täällä.”  
  
”Totta”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Toivottavasti sinua ei haittaa, että tulin tällä tavalla yllättäen. Ajattelin että jos soittaisin, niin sinä sanoisit ettei nyt ole hyvä hetki.”  
  
Hermione avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Sitten hän huokaisi. Sitten hän otti palan pizzaa, tunki sen suuhunsa, riisui jakkunsa ja kääri paidan hihat. ”Ei minua haittaa. Mutta olisit nyt tietenkin voinut soittaa ensin.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Parkinson sanoi muttei vaikuttanut kovin vilpittömältä.  
  
”Minä haluan sitten lukea sen jutun ennen kuin sinä julkaiset sen.”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Ja älä kirjoita mitään minun rakkauselämästäni.”  
  
”Enhän minä tiedä mitään sinun rakkauselämästäsi.”  
  
Hermione nielaisi. Se oli tietenkin totta. Eikä hän missään tapauksessa aikonut kertoa Parkinsonille rakkauselämästään varsinkaan siksi, ettei ollut mitään kerrottavaa.  
  
”Oletko sinä Tinderissä?” Parkinson kysyi. ”En ole nähnyt sinua siellä.”  
  
”Sinähän juuri lupasit, ettet kirjoittaisi minun rakkauselämästäni.”  
  
”Tämä onkin henkilökohtaista.”  
  
Hermione joi vähän lisää viiniä. ”Minä en oikein käytä sitä. Kokeilin kyllä silloin kun se tuli. Mutta taikamaailmassa kaikki tuntevat minut, ja jästien kanssa on ihan mahdotonta jutella siellä kun saman tien pitää ruveta valehtelemaan.”  
  
”Minusta se on kivaa”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Mutta tietenkään sitä ei voi jatkaa kovin kauaa. Eikä saa ihastua. Ellei sitten ole valmis lopettamaan valehtelua jossain vaiheessa. Haluatko kertoa millainen päivä sinulla on ollut? Haastattelua varten?”  
  
”En oikeastaan”, Hermione sanoi ja otti uuden palan pizzaa. ”Ihan hirveä.”  
  
”Minä en voi kirjoittaa noin”, Parkinson sanoi, potkaisi korkokenkänsä pois jalasta ja työnsi ne sitten varpailla vähän kauemmas. Hermione katseli Parkinsonin nilkkoja mutta ei mahtanut sille mitään. Sitten Parkinson nosti jalkansa sohvalle heidän väliinsä niin että toinen jalkaterä hipaisi Hermionen reittä. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Hermione sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän samalta kuin tänään Boris Johnsonin kanssa tiedotustilaisuudessa. Mutta hänestä kyllä tuntui aika erilaiselta.  
  
”Tässä ei nyt taida olla metrin turvaväliä”, Parkinson sanoi.  
  
”Ei niin”, Hermione sanoi ja tuijotti Parkinsonia, ja Parkinson tuijotti takaisin. Silmänrajaukset olivat yhtä hyvät kuin eilenkin. Ja hän oli kyllä aina pitänyt Parkinsonia aika kauniina. Viime vuosina hän oli välillä katsonut niitä Parkinsonin keskusteluohjelmia, missä tämä istui jonkun kanssa sohvalla. Jos hän joskus oli oikein väsynyt, hän laittoi niistä äänen pois ja katseli vain kuvaa. Mutta sitä hän ei ikinä kertoisi Parkinsonille. ”Ei se haittaa. Sinähän kävit eilen testeissä.”  
  
”Niin kävin”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Minulla ei tosiaan ole löyhäloitsutartuntaa. Niin että ainoa riski on että minä saan sen sinulta.”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta minä otan sen riskin”, Parkinson sanoi ja nojasi hiukan lähemmäs.  
  
Hermione nielaisi. Hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella, että tuo oli hirveän vastuutonta ja että juuri tuon asenteen takia heidän yhteiskuntansa oli nyt sekaisin. Mutta hän ei oikein pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin Parkinsonin kättä, joka lepäsi sohvalla heidän välissään.  
  
”No niin”, Parkinson sanoi, ”millainen päivä sinulla oli?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Parkinson lähti hänen luotaan vähän ennen keskiyötä. Hän kiersi vähän aikaa ympäri asuntoa, seisoi keskellä olohuonetta ja tuijotti sohvaa jolla Parkinson oli istunut, istuutui sitten siihen sohvalle ja mietti mikä häntä oikein vaivasi, ja sitten joi viinin loppuun.  
  
Hän oli kertonut Parkinsonille päivästään ja vähän muistakin päivistä. Parkinson oli kertonut hänelle, miten ei ollut viime viikkoina ehtinyt juurikaan olla kotona, koska oli halunnut tehdä kaikki mahdolliset jutut epidemiasta. Kuulemma Parkinson oli haastatellut villisti taikovia lapsia kolmen turvaloitsun takaa ja sitten yhden päivän vain maannut sängyssä ja katsonut _Black Sailsia_ Netflixistä. Hän oli sanonut että piti Parkinsonin huulipunasta, ja Parkinson oli sanonut että piti hänen jakkupuvuistaan ja erityisesti siitä, miten ne istuivat hänelle. Hän oli yrittänyt nauraa mutta se oli juuttunut kurkkuun.  
  
Hän riisui paitansa ja jätti sen olohuoneen lattialle, ja sitten hän meni suihkuun. Ei hän nyt varsinaisesti ollut yllättynyt siitä että piti Parkinsonia jotenkin kiinnostavana. Hän oli tavallaan tiennyt sen siitä asti, kun oli ruvennut katsomaan niitä Parkinsonin keskusteluohjelmia. Ja varmaan oli ihan hyvä, että Parkinson teki sitä juttua hänestä ja oli luvannut tulla uudestaan käymään seuraavana iltana. Ainakin hänellä olisi muutakin ajateltavaa kuin pandemia ja poliittinen katastrofi.  
  
Mutta hän ei kyllä antaisi asioiden mennä sen pidemmälle. Hän ei tietenkään tiennyt, oliko Parkinson edes kiinnostunut, mutta vaikka tämä olisikin, hän itse olisi tiukan asiallinen. Tai edes jokseenkin asiallinen. Tai edes kaverillisella tavalla tuttavallinen. Nyt ei todellakaan ollut oikea aika ruveta käsittelemään niitä mahdollisia tunteita, joita hänellä saattaisi olla Parkinsonia kohtaan. Ja kysehän oli luultavasti vain fyysisestä viehätyksestä. Siitä oli niin pitkä aika, kun kukaan oli esimerkiksi koskenut häneen. Siitä tässä varmaan oli kyse.  
  
Hän jätti suihkuloitsun päälle vielä hetkeksi, istuutui kylpyammeen pohjalle ja painoi kämmenen sisäreidelle. Hän ei todellakaan rupeaisi virittelemään mitään suhdeasioita kenenkään kanssa. Hän ei edes flirttailisi Parkinsonille. Hän ottaisi tämän koko jutun ihan rauhallisesti. Sitä hän mietti, painoi silmät kiinni ja sormet jalkojen väliin, ja sitten hän miettikin Pansyn nilkkoja sohvallaan, ja niitä silmänrajauksia, ja silmiä, ja käsiä, ja sitten sitä miten he olisivat tyhjässä televisiostudiossa niillä hirveän epämukavan näköisillä sohvilla. Valot olisivat päällä mutta missään ei olisi ihmisiä, eikä kukaan kuulisi, ja sitä paitsi äänet taisivat olla hiljaisella. Parkinson riisuisi hänet ja hän makaisi selällään studion sohvalla kirkkaissa valoissa, ja sitten Parkinson koskisi häneen samalla kun kysyisi, miten hänen päivänsä oli mennyt.  
  
Hän istui kylpyammeessa vielä vähän aikaa ja hengitteli. Sitten hän kiipesi pois ammeesta ja meni nukkumaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**4\. luku**  
  
  
Hermione oli ehtinyt meikata toisen silmän, kun Emma soitti hänelle. Hän laittoi videopuhelun päälle ja asetteli Emman lavuaarin reunalle, ja mietti sitten mitä oli vielä tekemättä. Ai niin. Toinen silmä.  
  
”Harjoittelijat haluavat palkankorotuksen”, Emma sanoi, ”ja kuulin että Pansy Parkinson tekee sinusta haastattelua.”  
  
Hermione tökkäsi itseään rajauskynällä silmään. ”Mistä sinä sen kuulit?”  
  
”Minulla on tiedonlähteitä”, Emma sanoi. ”Onko sinulla sitä vihreää luomiväriä?”  
  
”On.”  
  
”Hyvä, se sopii hyvin tiedotustilaisuuteen. Parkinson soitti minulle.”  
  
Hermione pudotti ripsivärin lattialle. Onneksi korkki oli vielä kiinni. ”Mitä? Miksi? Milloin?”  
  
”Juuri äsken”, Emma sanoi. ”Hän sanoi että voisi ehkä haastatella minuakin, siitä että minkälaista sinun kanssasi on työskennellä ja niin edelleen. Sopiiko se?”  
  
”Älä sitten sano mitään niistä suklaailloista.”  
  
”En tietenkään.”  
  
”Äläkä siitä mitä Kanadan taikaministerin kanssa tapahtui.”  
  
”Minä olin jo unohtanut sen”, Emma sanoi ja näytti ilahtuneelta, tai ehkä puhelimen näytössä oli jotain vikaa. ”Miten se menikään? Olitko sinä hänen hotellihuoneessaan yötä? Vai oliko se vain illallinen ja jotain silmäpeliä?”  
  
”Kyllä siinä oli käsipeliäkin”, Hermione sanoi. ”Mutta älä sitten sano siitä mitään Parkinsonille.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Emma sanoi. ”Mutta oletko kirjoitellut hänelle? Kanadan taikaministerille?”  
  
”Välillä”, Hermione sanoi ja koetti saada vihdoin ripsivärin laitettua, mutta sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi sitä, mitä oli tapahtunut Kanadan taikaministerin hotellihuoneen kylpyammeessa sen yhden konferenssin jälkeen. Sitten häneltä menikin hetki, kun hän yritti saada yläluomelle levinneet ripsivärit poistettua ilman, että luomiväri lähtisi mukana. Emma katseli häntä kärsivällisesti puhelimen näytöltä. ”Mutta vain työasioista”, hän jatkoi, kun ripsiväritilanne alkoi olla hallinnassa. ”Meillä oli vähän liikaa välimatkaa. Ja siitä olisi tullut hirveä häly mediassa.”  
  
Jos oltiin aivan rehellisiä, hän oli muutaman kerran melkein lähettänyt Kanadan taikaministerille tekstiviestin ihan muusta kuin työasioista. Hän oli yleensä kirjoitellut niitä öisin, kun televisiosta ei tullut mitään hyvää ja hän oli jo katsonut kaiken Netflixistä. Mutta hän oli joka kerta päättänyt ensin odottaa aamuun, ja aamulla hän oli poistanut valmiiksi kirjoitetut viestit ja käynyt kylmässä suihkussa. Ja sitten ehkä vuosi sitten hän oli saanut Gretalta postikortin, jossa tämä kirjoitti olevansa Alaskassa rantalomalla tyttöystävänsä kanssa.  
  
”Ron muuten laittoi minulle tekstiviestin”, Emma sanoi.  
  
Hermione räpytteli silmiään, mutta onneksi ripsiväri ei enää levinnyt. ”Okei.”  
  
”Hän arveli että sinä olet kiireinen”, Emma sanoi ystävällisellä mutta määrätietoisella äänellä niin kuin aina, kun he juttelivat Emman palkankorotuksista. ”Hän halusi tietää mitä lapsille kuuluu, mutta kertoi sitten että oli puhunut heidän kanssaan puhelimessa eilen. Hän varmaan halusi oikeasti tietää, mitä sinulle kuuluu.”  
  
”En usko”, Hermione sanoi, nosti Emman lavuaarilta ja kuljetti mukanaan keittiöön. Hänen varmaan pitäisi syödä jotain, mutta kaapissa ei ollut muuta kuin sokerimuroja ja viiniä. Niitä ei ehkä kannattanut yhdistää.  
  
”Hermione”, Emma sanoi, ja äänensävy välittyi hätkähdyttävän hyvin puhelimen kautta.  
  
Hermione kaatoi sokerimuroja kulhoon. Hän ja Ron eivät juurikaan soitelleet toisilleen, elleivät sitten lasten takia. Mutta Ron oli jo pitkän aikaa soittanut useimmiten Emmalle, mikä oli tavallaan ihan ymmärrettävää. Ron ei varmaan halunnut kuulla Hermionen ääntä eikä muistella niitä melkein kymmentä vuotta. Sikäli kun Hermione oli ymmärtänyt Emman välittämät kuulumiset oikein, Ron oli oikein onnellinen Bulgariassa Viktor Krumin kanssa eikä ikävöinyt vanhasta elämästään muuta kuin lapsia, ystäviä, taloa ja lähipizzeriaa, eli kaikkea muuta paitsi Hermionea.  
  
Viimeisen kahden viikon aikana Hermione oli kyllä miettinyt, voisiko hän soittaa Ronille. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ihan varma, oliko pandemia riittävän hyvä syy siihen, että soitti eksälleen jonka kanssa ei muuten juurikaan puhunut. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli ollut tässä vähän kiireitä. Ja jos Ron olisi halunnut kuulla hänestä, niin varmaan tämä olisi soittanut hänelle. Olisi kauheaa, jos hän soittaisi Ronille pandemian takia ja Ron ihmettelisi hiljaa, miksi ei saanut vieläkään olla rauhassa.  
  
”Minun pitää nyt mennä”, hän sanoi Emmalle, joka katseli puhelimen näytöltä miten hän söi sokerimuroja. Emma ei ollut koskaan tavannut Ronia kasvokkain. Itse asiassa Hermionekaan ei ollut tavannut Ronia kasvokkain ainakaan kahteen vuoteen. Joka kesä hän lähetti lapset puoleksitoista kuukaudeksi Bulgariaan ja he tulivat takaisin oudon urheilullisina, ja joka joulu hän mietti voisiko mennä Kotikoloon, mutta ei mitenkään kehdannut.  
  
”Minä katson tiedotustilaisuutta televisiosta”, Emma sanoi.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ja lähetän sinulle sitten analyysin mikä siinä meni huonosti.”  
  
”Kiitos. Paljonko sinulla on karanteenia jäljellä?”  
  
”Yli viikko.”  
  
Helvetti. Tällä menolla viikossa ehtisi tapahtua mitä tahansa.  
  
”Minä soitan sinulle illalla”, Hermione sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Hänellä oli hiukan huono olo, mutta se johtui varmaan sokerimuroista eikä siitä, että hän oli ajatellut Ronia. Sokerimurotilanne pitäisi kyllä ratkaista pian. Ruuankuljetusloitsuissa oli ilmeisesti jokin ongelma, koska ne kuljettivat asiakkaille enemmän sokerimuroja kuin mitään muuta, vaikka kukaan ei ollut tilannut sokerimuroja, eikä kukaan myöskään tiennyt, mistä ne kaikki sokerimurot tulivat. Ehkä hän voisi laittaa jonkun harjoittelijan selvittelemään asiaa.  
  
Hän teki nopean silitysloitsun turkoosiin pukuunsa, pukeutui ja ilmiintyi sitten ministeriön eteiseen. Suurin osa ministeriön työntekijöistä oli jo palautettu karanteenista, ja toistaiseksi uusia löyhäloitsutapauksia ei ollut ilmennyt ministeriön tiloissa. Ihmiset kuitenkin väistelivät toisiaan niin kaukaa kuin mahdollista ja jos joku veti taikasauvan esille, kaikki lähistöllä olevat säpsähtivät.  
  
Hermione istui vähän aikaa työhuoneessaan, yritti järjestellä papereita ja leijutti ne sitten seinän viereen odottamaan, että Emma saisi palata töihin. Sitten hän huokaili vähän aikaa kämmeniinsä ja meni valmistautumaan uuteen tiedotustilaisuuteen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei missään tapauksessa aikonut syödä enempää sokerimuroja. Hän kestäisi minkä tahansa poliittisen katastrofin mutta ei sokerimuroja, ja niinpä hän veti huivin kasvojensa eteen ja lupasi itselleen, ettei hengittäisi ollenkaan, ja sitten hän ilmiintyi ministeriöstä suoraan lähikauppansa eteen. Kaupassa oli asioimassa tusina ihmistä, jotka kaikki katsoivat toisiaan niin kuin olisivat miettineet, että kuka tahansa saattoi yhtäkkiä heittää minkä tahansa loitsun, mikä tietenkin oli suurin piirtein totta.  
  
Hermione avasi oven hygieenisellä ovenavausloitsulla ja teki sitten ostokset niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Makaronit ja tomusokeri oli myyty loppuun, mutta muuten hän löysi kaikkea, mitä oli halunnutkin. Sitä paitsi oli mukavaa vaihtelua, että ihmiset väistivät hänen tieltään. Kukaan ei tullut nykimään häntä hihasta ja kysymään, mitä hän voisi tehdä _Taianomaisten Tatuointien_ repsottavalle kattoikkunalle.  
  
Kun hän lopulta pääsi kotiin, hän pesi kätensä kahdesti. Sitten hän laittoi ruuat kaappiin ja pesi kätensä vielä uudestaan ennen kuin kaatui sohvalle. Hän leijutti pussillisen leipää ja purkin pähkinä-suklaalevitettä syliinsä ja rupesi syömään ja katsoi samalla televisiosta uutista iltapäivän videokonferenssista, jossa olivat hänen lisäkseen Ranskan, Espanjan ja Irlannin taikaministerit. Ranskan yhteys pätki, ja Espanjan taikaministerin avustaja muutti taustalla huonekasveja dinosauruksiksi, kunnes turvallisuusosasto tuli hakemaan pois ensin avustajan ja sitten dinosaurukset. Seuraavaksi televisiossa politiikan asiantuntijat pohtivat sohvillaan sitä, mitä lajia dinosaurukset olivat olleet ja kuinka paljon pahemmaksi tilanne voisi vielä mennä.  
  
Hermione vaihtoi kanavaa. Onneksi Velho-BBC:ltä tuli _Remppa vai muutto Velho-Vancouver_ , jossa jälleen yksi pariskunta halusi poistaa asunnostaan kaikki seinät ja tehdä katolle lentävän uima-altaan.  
  
Kun Hermionen puhelin soi, televisiossa pohdittiin parhaillaan sitä, kuinka ison uima-altaan talon yläpuolelle voisi laittaa leijumaan ennen kuin viranomaiset väittäisivät, että allas pimentäisi auringon. Hän leijutti puhelimen luokseen. Se olisi tietenkin Emma. Ainakaan Emma ei syyttäisi häntä dinosauruksista, mutta oli totta, että hän oli hermostunut turhaan, kun Ranskan yhteys oli pätkäissyt poikki seitsemännen kerran.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi puhelimeen, ”minulla on sitten ollut pitkä päivä.”  
  
”Varmasti”, Pansy Parkinson sanoi. Hermione suoristi kiireesti selkänsä. ”Sopiiko että minä tulen viiden minuutin päästä? Minä muuten kysyin sinun poliittiselta avustajaltasi, voisinko haastatella häntäkin.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Parkinson sanoi. ”Pitäisikö minun tuoda jotain? Viiniä?”  
  
”Älä missään tapauksessa tuo viiniä”, Hermione sanoi ja ajatteli sitten sitä hetken. Oli tietenkin äärimmäisen huono ajatus ruveta juomaan Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa. ”Minulla on sitä jo. Tuo suklaata.”  
  
”Okei”, Parkinson sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
Hermione soitti saman tien Emmalle. Heillä oli vain viisi minuuttia aikaa, joten Emma jätti dinosaurukset kokonaan mainitsematta ja keskittyi lakiasioihin. Lopuksi Emma kysyi, mitä Hermione ajatteli Pansy Parkinsonin silmänrajauksista. Hän ei onneksi kerennyt vastata, koska Parkinson koputti hänen oveensa juuri silloin.  
  
Hän meni avaamaan oven. Kyllä hän selviäisi. Hän ei ollut eilenkään tehnyt mitään tyhmää, vaikka olikin katsellut Parkinsonin nilkkoja ja miettinyt niitä sitten myöhemmin yksin kylpyammeessa. Hän oli politiikan ammattilainen. Kyllä hän pystyisi hoitamaan haastattelun asiallisesti, vaikka olikin melko selvää, että hän piti haastattelijaa suhteellisen viehättävänä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi Parkinsonille ovenraosta, ja Parkinson leijutti kaksi suklaalevyä hänen asuntoonsa ja rupesi riisumaan paitaansa.  
  
”Outoa, miten on näin lämmintä”, Parkinson sanoi ja heitti neulepaitansa Hermionen nojatuolin selkämykselle. ”Välillä melkein unohtuu että nyt on tosiaan kevät menossa, tiedätkö, kun miettii vain pandemiaa. Mutta minä kävelin tänne ja tuntui melkein kesältä. Onko sinulla mitään syötävää?”  
  
”Leipää on.”  
  
”Loistavaa”, Parkinson sanoi ja istuutui Hermionen sohvalle. Parkinsonilla oli pitsitoppi ja siniset farkut eikä sukkia, ja varpaankynsissä oli kultaista lakkaa. Oli varmaan hyvä, ettei Hermione ollut vielä ehtinyt vaihtaa kotivaatteisiinsa. ”Onko mitään leivän kanssa?”  
  
”Pähkinä-suklaalevitettä.”  
  
”Merlin”, Parkinson sanoi, ”en ole syönyt sellaista aikoihin. Ja oliko sinulla viiniä?”  
  
”On”, Hermione sanoi. Sohvapöydällä oli sekalainen kasa poliittisia papereita, joita Parkinsonin ei olisi välttämättä tarvinnut nähdä. Hän teki niihin nopean arkistointiloitsun. Emma voisi selvittää huomenna, minne paperit olivat arkistoituneet. Hän leijutti leivän, pähkinä-suklaalevitteen ja viinin sohvapöydälle ja joutui sitten kiipeämään keittiön työtasolle, kun viinilasit eivät suostuneet leijumaan. Kun hän laskeutui takaisin lattialle ja kääntyi kohti Parkinsonia, hänestä tuntui että Parkinson käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois. Toivottavasti hänen tukkansa ei ollut taas huonosti takaa.  
  
”Minulla on vielä puku päällä”, hän sanoi, kun viinilasit olivat Parkinsonin edessä sohvapöydällä ja Parkinson oli jo syönyt pari suklaaleipää.  
  
”Niin tosiaan on”, Parkinson sanoi ja katsoi häntä ylhäältä alas. ”Tuo on hyvä väri. Ei kyllä ihan yhtä hyvä kuin se oranssi.”  
  
”Minä voisin vaihtaa johonkin vähän rennompaan. Kun sinulla kuitenkin on…” Hän heilautti kättään kohti Parkinsonin toppia.  
  
”Vaihda vain”, Parkinson sanoi ja ryhtyi tekemään kolmatta suklaaleipää.  
  
Hermione lukittautui makuuhuoneeseensa hetkeksi. Nyt ei pitänyt ruveta hermoilemaan. Hän riisui kaikki vaatteet eikä sitten millään keksinyt, mitä olisi laittanut päälle seuraavaksi. Hän olisi halunnut näyttää rennolta mutta hyvältä, mutta hänellä ei tainnut olla mitään sellaista. Ehkä hän voisi laittaa puvun takaisin päälleen. Ehkä Parkinson ei huomaisi. Ehkä -  
  
”Hermione?”  
  
”Minä tulen ihan kohta”, hän sanoi ja veti päälleen ensimmäisen t-paidan, jonka löysi. Siinä oli haalistunut dinosaurus ja reikä helmassa. Hänen kotihousunsa haisivat vähän oudoilta, joten hän laittoi jalkaan vähiten tiukat farkkunsa ja sitten vielä sukat. Hän ei ollut juurikaan kerennyt poistelemaan ihokarvoja sen jälkeen, kun pandemia oli pyyhkäissyt Englantiin. Tuntui pahalta piitata sellaisesta asiasta tällaisina aikoina, mutta ei kuitenkaan yhtä pahalta kuin se ajatus, että Pansy Parkinson olisi nähnyt hänen säärikarvansa.  
  
Kun hän meni takaisin, Parkinson söi leipää, jonka päällä oli ainakin sentti suklaalevitettä.  
  
”Minä olin tänään vieraana keskusteluohjelmassa, jossa juteltiin siitä, miten hirveää on, kun heidän lapsensa taikovat miten sattuvat”, Parkinson sanoi ja pyyhki etusormella suklaata suupielistä. ”En kyllä tajua miksi minut pyydettiin. Ehkä he halusivat jonkun joka ei erityisemmin pidä lapsista. Tai sitten ne ajattelivat että minä houkuttelisin katsojia, mikä on varmaan ihan totta. Se oli kyllä tosi raskas keskustelu. Mutta ne olivat kaikki sellaisia perheitä, joiden lapset olivat jo palanneet normaaleiksi. Tai niin normaaleiksi kuin lapset nyt ylipäänsä ovat. Mutta siellä oli esimerkiksi yksi koti-isä, joka oli viettänyt melkein kaksi viikkoa yrittämällä estää kaksivuotiasta lastaan muuttamasta kaikkea läpinäkyväksi. Sitten lopulta lapsi oli muuttanut hänet läpinäkyväksi, ja se oli parantanut tilannetta huomattavasti, koska hän oli saanut lapsen helpommin napattua.” Parkinson vilkaisi Hermionea. ”Miten sinun lapsesi muuten voivat?”  
  
”Ihan hyvin”, Hermione sanoi ja kaatoi itselleen viiniä. ”He ovat Tylypahkassa.”  
  
”Kuulemma siellä on aika hyvin saatu eristettyä sairastuneet.”  
  
”Niin kai. Kyllähän ne ovat yrittäneet sitä. Mutta ainakaan siellä ei ole sattunut mitään vakavampaa.”  
  
”Haittaako jos asetun tähän vähän rennommin?” Parkinson kysyi ja nosti sitten jalkansa sohvalle ja pudottautui makaamaan siihen selälleen. Toppi kurkotti ylöspäin niin että kaistale ihoa tuli näkyviin ja Hermione upotti silmänsä viinilasiin. ”Miten sinä sait hankittua leipää? Ne ruuankuljetusloitsut tuovat minulle vain sokerimuroja.”  
  
”Minä kävin itse kaupassa”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
Parkinson vilkaisi häntä ja virnisti. ”Rohkeaa.”  
  
”Kerrankin ihmiset väistivät”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Pitäisikö ruveta tekemään sitä haastattelua?”  
  
”Tässähän sitä tehdään”, Parkinson sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Mitä musiikkia sinä kuuntelet?”  
  
Hermione rypisti otsaansa. ”Luulin että halusit kirjoittaa politiikasta.”  
  
”Ei kun”, Parkinson sanoi ja heilutteli varpaitaan sohvalla, ”ajattelin että olisi kiva kuunnella jotain musiikkia. Tunnelman takia. Olisiko sinulla mitään?”  
  
Hermione kävi laittamassa levyn soimaan. Hän tajusi vähän liian myöhään, että se sattui olemaan juuri se levy, jota hän toisinaan kuunteli hyvin myöhään illalla omassa sängyssään kun halusi päästä sopivaan tunnelmaan. Mutta hän ei nyt mitenkään voinut enää vaihtaa sitä. Sitä paitsi hän ei halunnut liikkua, koska kasvot tuntuivat vähän lämpimiltä eikä Parkinsonin missään tapauksessa tarvitsisi huomata, että hän oli punastunut. Jos hän nyt vain istuisi tässä liikkumatta nojatuolissaan, ehkä Parkinson unohtaisi hänet ja keskittyisi suklaaleipiin.  
  
”Miten sinun päiväsi meni?” Parkinson kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.  
  
Hitto. ”Ihan hyvin.”  
  
Parkinson puraisi alahuultaan ja hymyili vähän. ”Ihan hyvin?”  
  
Hermione huokaisi syvään. Hänen ei varmaan pitäisi kertoa Parkinsonille siitä, miten ministeriössä kaikki yrittivät olla normaalisti mutta kiersivät toisensa kaukaa, ja miten neljäsosa työntekijöistä oli yhä poissa niin että mikään ei varsinaisesti toiminut. Hän ei halunnut myöskään kertoa, miten tuntui ettei hän saanut mitään tehtyä nyt kun Emma oli karanteenissa, ja samaan aikaan hänestä tuntui että hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä kaikki mahdollinen saman tien tai oikeastaan jo aiemmin. Ja hänen päätään oli särkenyt koko päivän ja erityisesti tiedostustilaisuudessa, ja hän inhosi Espanjan taikaministeriä, joka tytötteli häntä, vaikka hän oli neljä vuotta vanhempi ja hitosti pätevämpi.  
  
Ja jos hän olisi pystynyt, hän olisi nyt karannut kaikilta löyhäloitsu-uutisilta ja olisi viettänyt vähintään pari päivää pelkästään katsomalla _Remppa vai muutto Velho-Vancouveria._ Välillä tuntui että jos hän lukisi yhden uutisen lisää, hän saisi hermoromahduksen. Mutta tietenkään hän ei voinut saada hermoromahdusta nyt, kun koko kansakunnan tulevaisuus oli hänen varassaan. Ehkä hän voisi laittaa hermoromahduksen kalenteriin kesäkuulle, mutta sekin oli optimistinen arvio.  
  
Lisäksi hän olisi halunnut soittaa Ronille.  
  
Hän ei kertonut ihan tuota kaikkea Parkinsonille. Suurimman osan hän kyllä kertoi ja joi samalla viiniä niin hitaasti kuin pystyi, ja sitten hän rupesi syömään suklaalla peitettyjä leipiä, vaikka oli jo kuvitellut saaneensa vatsansa täyteen. Parkinson makasi hänen sohvallaan ja katseli häntä eikä näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä mistään mitä hän sanoi, paitsi siitä että hän katsoi _Remppa vai muutto Velho-Vancouveria_. Sitten he puhuivat hetken avoimista pohjaratkaisuista. Pansyn mielestä talossa piti olla seiniä ja mielellään vähiten yksi tyrmä. Sellaisessa talossa Pansy oli kasvanut. Hermione puolestaan oli kasvanut tavallisessa keskiluokkaisessa jästi-englantilaisessa perheessä, jolla oli ollut kolmikerroksinen kivitalo, jossa kaikki huoneet olivat liian pieniä, vessa oli jääkylmä ja kokolattiamatoissa oli pölyä seitsemänkymmentäluvulta asti. Hän tavallaan ymmärsi, miksi ihmiset halusivat avoimia pohjaratkaisuja.  
  
”Minusta sinun kotisi on oikein hyvä”, Parkinson sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Näytti siltä että Parkinsonin sormissa oli yhä suklaata.  
  
”Vaikka ei ole edes tyrmää.”  
  
”Makuuhuonetta voisi ehkä soveltaa sellaiseksi. Sinullahan on makuuhuone, eikö niin?”  
  
”Mitä sinä edes tekisit tyrmällä?” Hermione kysyi ja kaatoi itselleen lisää viiniä.  
  
Parkinson nauroi käheällä äänellä. Jos Hermione ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi kuvitellut että se oli vähän hermostunutta naurua. Mutta Parkinson ei näyttänyt yhtään hermostuneelta maatessaan hänen sohvallaan.  
  
”Tämä on kyllä hyvä kämppä”, Hermione sanoi vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi. Ehkä siksi että jotain piti sanoa. Parkinsonin nauru kaikui hänen mielessään ja oli vaikea olla tuijottamatta Parkinsonin paljaita nilkkoja. ”Olen asunut tässä melkein kymmenen vuotta. Muutin tähän eron jälkeen, kun oli vain pakko päästä jonnekin niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Minun piti olla tässä vain sen aikaa että löytäisin jonkun muun paikan. Mutta sitten minulla oli kaikkea muuta tekemistä, minut valittiin taikaministeriksi ja sellaista. Ja aika vain kului.”  
  
”Tämä on hyvä paikka”, Parkinson sanoi, ”minä asun ihan lähellä. Viitsitkö kaataa minulle viiniä?”  
  
Hermione kaatoi vähän enemmän kuin oli aikonut. Sitten hän vei lasin Parkinsonille, joka nousi istumaan sohvalla ja otti viinilasin kun hän ojensi sitä. Hän istuutui Parkinsonin viereen. Sydän hakkasi kurkussa asti mutta varmaan se johtui vain viinistä. Tai pandemiasta.  
  
Hän painoi niskansa sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja sulki silmänsä.  
  
”Tykkäätkö asua Lontoossa?” Parkinson kysyi ihan erilaisella äänellä kuin siinä omassa keskusteluohjelmassaan. Hermione piti kyllä siitäkin äänestä. Mutta nyt Parkinson puhui melkein niin kuin he olisivat olleet ystäviä.  
  
”Tykkään”, hän sanoi, ”Lontoo on hyvä. En ole ikinä erityisemmin pitänyt ulkoilmasta. Kirjahyllyjä saisi olla enemmän mutta muuten tämä on tosi hyvä.”  
  
”Kyllä tänne mahtuisi muutama lisää.”  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet asunut omakotitalossakin”, Pansy sanoi, ”aikuisena. Maalla, perheen kanssa. Minä en ole tehnyt sitä. Aikuisena.”  
  
”Se oli erilaista”, Hermione sanoi. ”Tosi kivaa jonkun aikaa. Sitten se hajosi.”  
  
”Koska sinä et tykännyt ulkoilmasta.”  
  
Hän ei aikonut nauraa ääneen, mutta sitten hän kuitenkin nauroi. ”Niin. Siitä se johtui.”  
  
”Nyt se on ainakin kokeiltu”, Pansy sanoi.  
  
”No niin kyllä on.”  
  
”Eikä kukaan kysy sinulta että milloin aiot hankkia lapsia.”  
  
Hermione naurahti ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen vähän liian lujaa. ”Joskus ne kysyvät että milloin minä aion mennä uudestaan naimisiin ja hankkia lisää lapsia. Jotkut toimittajat. Minä yritän olla päästämättä sellaisia lähelleni mutta aina en onnistu.”  
  
”Minä en ikinä kysyisi sellaista”, Pansy sanoi ja kuulosti yllättävän vakavalta.  
  
Hermione kallisti päätään sohvan selkämyksellä. Pansy olikin yllättävän lähellä häntä, nojasi sohvaan hänen vieressään ja katseli häntä. Pansyn rajaukset olivat vähän erilaiset kuin eilen. Huulet olivat värjäytyneet viinistä punaisiksi ja leuassa oli haalistunut arpi. Hermione ei ollut koskaan huomannut sitä.  
  
”Mitä sinä katsot?” Pansy kysyi.  
  
”Sinulla on niin hyvät rajaukset”, Hermione sanoi. ”Haluaisin osata tehdä tuollaiset.”  
  
”Pitää vain harjoitella helvetisti.”  
  
”En minä jaksa.”  
  
Pansy hymyili hitaasti. ”Ei se haittaa. Sinullakin on ihan riittävän hyvät. Minä en ole kovin nirso.”  
  
”Etkö?” Hermione kysyi ja leijutti itselleen lisää suklaata. ”Taatusti olet.”  
  
”Riippuu asiasta”, Pansy sanoi. ”Kai sinä tajuat että olet Englannin kiinnostavin nainen?”  
  
Hermione veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä olen ihan helvetin väsynyt.”  
  
”Silti”, Pansy sanoi. ”Sitten kun tämä on ohi, voisit ottaa pari viikkoa lomaa. Tai kuukauden. Tai pari kuukautta. Mutta silti. Täällä ei ole ketään joka olisi puoliakaan niin kiinnostava kuin sinä.”  
  
”Vaikka olet ollut Tinderissä”, Hermione sanoi. Hän ei ollut ihan varma mistä hän puhui. Toivottavasti Pansykaan ei tiennyt.  
  
Pansy nauroi ja vakavoitui sitten uudestaan ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. ”Mistä sinä tykkäät?”  
  
”Minä tykkään –”, Hermione sanoi ja yritti keksiä jotain. ”Sinun keskusteluohjelmastasi.”  
  
”Oletko katsonut sitä?”  
  
”Totta kai minä olen katsonut sitä.”  
  
”Hitto”, Pansy sanoi ja hymyili. ”Minun pitää ruveta skarppaamaan nyt kun tiedän että taikaministeri katsoo sitä.”  
  
”En minä nyt ihan joka jaksoa katso.” Hermione painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Melkein kaikki. Ja jos en ehdi katsoa niin tallennan ne. Ja sitten katson kun ehdin. Yöllä.”  
  
”Yöllä –”  
  
”Silloin minulla on aikaa.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi ehkä nukkua enemmän”, Pansy sanoi. ”Hermione?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Sinä voit tulla minun keskusteluohjelmaani ihan koska vain haluat.”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi. Häntä väsytti ihan liikaa, vaikka kello ei ollut kai edes kymmentä illalla. ”Minä inhoan olla keskusteluohjelmissa. Niissä pitää olla rento ja hauska ja tuttavallinen enkä minä pysty siihen. Minä haluan vain puhua asioista.”  
  
”Minä olisin siellä”, Pansy sanoi. ”Minä saisin sinut rentoutumaan.”  
  
Hermione nielaisi muutaman kerran.  
  
”Minun pitää kirjoittaa tänään vielä yksi juttu”, Pansy sanoi hiljaa. ”Yksi artikkeli. Lupasin sen huomisaamuksi.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi varmaan mennä.”  
  
”Niin pitäisi”, Pansy sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. Hermione yritti tehdä saman, mutta se oli yllättävän vaikeaa. Ehkä sohvaan oli unohtunut jokin upotusloitsu. Tai sitten siitä vain oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli istunut jonkun kanssa tällä tavalla sohvalla ja juonut viiniä. Pullossa oli kyllä vielä yli puolet jäljillä, joten hän ei mitenkään voinut olla edes humalassa.  
  
”Voit tulla huomenna uudestaan”, hän sanoi seuratessaan Pansya ovelle.  
  
”Hyvä”, Pansy sanoi ja pysähtyi katsomaan häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin. Jos siitä Pansyn jutusta nyt tulisi ihan hirveä, hänellä olisi hyvä syy lopettaa uransa ja ruveta tekemään jotain ihan muuta. Jos Pansy kirjoittaisi, että taikaministeriö oli juonut viiniä ja syönyt suklaata eikä ollut edes pystynyt istumaan kunnolla sohvalla, ja sitten oli vielä koettanut flirttailla toimittajalle joka oli vain yrittänyt tehdä työtään, no, tietenkin se olisi valitettavaa. Lapset olisivat noloina jos kuulisivat siitä. Hermione olisi itsekin nolona. Mutta hän oli nolannut itsensä elämänsä aikana jo aika monta kertaa ja hän oli vieläkin hengissä.  
  
”Kiitos suklaasta”, hän sanoi. ”Haluatko että minä saatan sinut kotiin?”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Pansy sanoi mutta näytti ilahtuneelta. ”Kiitos viinistä. Nähdään huomenna.”  
  
”Nähdään huomenna”, Hermione sanoi ja sulki oven. Sitten hän käveli takaisin sohvalle, joi vielä vähän viiniä, söi lisää suklaavoileipiä ja katsoi yhden jakson _Remppa vai muutto Velho-Englantia_ ja sitten vielä yhden jakson Pansyn keskusteluohjelmaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**5\. luku**  
  
  
Hermione heräsi seitsemältä aamulla siihen, että puhelin soi.  
  
”Kultaseni, sinä olet uutisissa”, äiti sanoi linjan toisessa päässä. ”Tuo turkoosi puku on kyllä tosi hyvä. Ja sinä näytät niin ammattimaiselta, ihan oikealta poliitikolta.”  
  
”Äiti –”  
  
”Sinun isäsi on tässä myös, ja me molemmat…”  
  
Hermione kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen ja pudotti samalla puhelimen. Kun hän lopulta löysi sen tyynyn alta, äiti ilmeisesti puhui edelleen siitä, miten Hermionen uravalinnat olivat aina olleet niin rohkeita ja kuitenkin kunnioitettavia. Siinä oli aika paljon sanoja niin aikaiseen aamuun.  
  
”Kaikki sukulaiset yrittävät soittaa”, äiti sanoi, ”ja sinun isäsi puhuu niin monen kanssa kuin kerkeää, mutta kyllähän sinä tiedät millaisia ne ovat, erityisesti sinun isäsi puolella sukua. Ne ovat niin uteliaita. Ja pystyvät puhumaan tuntikausia. Ja niillä on niin paljon kysymyksiä, koska mehän emme ole kertoneet sinusta juuri mitään vuosikausiin. Sinun Margot-tätisi esimerkiksi haluaa tietää, pystyisitkö sinä muuttamaan heidän vanhan koiransa vähän nuoremmaksi. Ja sinun Penny-tätisi –”  
  
”Äiti”, Hermione sanoi vähän päättäväisemmin, ”miten niin minä olen uutisissa?”  
  
”Meidän uutisissamme, kultaseni”, äiti sanoi, ”sinä olet meidän uutisissamme. Tosiaan, sinun Penny-tätisi mietti että ehkä…”  
  
Hermione antoi äidin selittää Penny-tädistä ja raahautui samalla olohuoneeseen. Hän oli sullonut jästitelevisionsa eteisen kaappiin muutama kuukausi sitten, koska Netflix oli terävämpi velhoversiossa. Meni hetki ennen kuin hän sai kaikki johdot kiinni. Lisäksi hänen piti tehdä yksi adapteriloitsu, mutta lopulta hän sai television toimimaan. Siellä hän tosiaan oli. Parhaillaan uutisissa näytettiin kuvaa, jossa hän juoksi peltoa pitkin siellä pohjois-yorkshirelaisessa pikkukylässä ja yritti saada lentäviä lampaita kiinni.  
  
” _Useat vakavasti otettavat tiedonlähteet ovat koettaneet kumota käsittämätöntä uutista_ ”, uutistoimittaja sanoi hiukan epäuskoisella äänellä, ” _mutta siitä huolimatta vaikuttaa edelleen siltä, että nämä uutiskuvat ovat aitoja. Jopa pääministerin viime päivien tiedotukset pitää ilmeisesti ottaa vakavasti. Tämänhetkisen tiedon mukaan asia on tosiaan niin, että taikuus on todellista, emmekä me ole tienneet siitä mitään, koska olemme… jästejä_.” Nyt kuvassa oli kylän kirjasto, joka ilmeisesti yritti tanssia. ” _Ja seuraavaksi säätiedotus_ ”, toimittaja sanoi. ” _Viime yönä luoteesta on saapunut saderintama, joka…”  
_  
”Kultaseni”, äiti sanoi Hermionen korvaan, ”sinä olet loistava. Kai sinä tiedät että me olemme ylpeitä sinusta?”  
  
”Tuota”, hän sanoi, vaikka kyllä hän tiesi. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui ettei ehkä olisi ollut syytä. ”Kiitos kun soitit, äiti. Minun pitää varmaan tästä nyt mennä. Minusta tuntuu että töissä on tulossa aika kiireinen päivä.”  
  
”Varmasti on, kultaseni”, äiti sanoi. ”Mutta mitä me sanomme sinun Margot-tädillesi?”  
  
”Sanokaa että ei missään tapauksessa”, Hermione sanoi. ”Sanokaa kaikille muillekin että ei missään tapauksessa. Ja kerro isälle terveisiä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minä olen perustanut sinulle Instagram-tilin”, Emma sanoi puhelimessa.  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi ja tajusi hetken päästä, ettei Emma voinut kuulla sitä. Hän oli jo keittänyt kahvia, syönyt muutaman suklaalevitteellä kuorrutetun leivän, pukeutunut puoliksi ja istunut viisitoista minuuttia sohvalla tuijottamassa tyhjyyteen. Hänestä tuntui melkein ihmiseltä.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi puhelimeen. Kyllä hän tästä selviäisi. Hän vain toivoi, että olisi nukkunut vähän paremmin eikä olisi nähnyt ihan niin monta unta Pansy Parkinsonista. ”Instagram-tilin?”  
  
”Ilmeisesti jästit kommunikoivat parhaiten sitä kautta”, Emma sanoi. ”Tai Twitterissä, mutta en vielä oikein hoksannut, mikä sen idea on. Sopiiko sinulle, että teet Instagramissa livelähetyksen kahdelta? Siellä voisit vastata kysymyksiin.”  
  
”Mihin kysymyksiin?” Hermione kysyi, vaikkei oikeastaan halunnut tietää.  
  
”Jästeillä on niin paljon kysymyksiä”, Emma sanoi, ”ja kun ne eivät oikein tiedä keneltä muultakaan kysyä, niin ne haluaisivat kysyä sinulta. Ja sinähän nyt satut olemaan taikaministeri, niin että tavallaan siinä on vähän logiikkaakin. Minä ajattelin että me voisimme… siis minä voisin valita olennaisimmat kysymykset ja jättää kaikkein hölmöimmät pois, ja sitten sinä voisit vastata niihin, ja sitten se olisi sillä hoidettu.”  
  
Hermione hieroi ohimoitaan. Se ei todellakaan olisi sillä hoidettu. Mutta Emma oli oikeassa. Hän tosiaan sattui olemaan taikaministeri. ”Älä jätä hölmöimpiä kysymyksiä pois. Juuri niihin meidän pitää vastata.”  
  
”Okei”, Emma sanoi hitaasti. ”Eli luuletko että tänne kannattaa ottaa sellaiset kuin että _lapseni ärsyttää minua, voiko hänen luonnettaan parantaa taikuudella_ , ja että _olen aina halunnut tavata isoisoisoisäni isoisän, voisiko hänet herättää kuolleista?_ ”  
  
”Ehdottomasti”, Hermione sanoi ja mietti jo itseään vastaamassa kaikkiin niihin kysymyksiin: hän vain sanoisi kaikille että ei. Mutta tietenkään se ei toimisi niin. Hänen pitäisi kertoa, miksi ei. Sillä tavalla ihmiset rupeaisivat pikkuhiljaa kysymään olennaisempia kysymyksiä. ”Me tarvitsemme jästiasiainhenkilön”, Hermione sanoi Emmalle, ”ja se ei voi olla Arthur Weasley. Arthur on ihan liian innoissaan. Ja luultavasti me tarvitsemme kokonaisen osaston tämän asian hallitsemiseen.”  
  
”Minäpä rupean järjestämään asiaa”, Emma sanoi. ”Käykö se instalive siis?”  
  
”Käy. Se on hyvä idea. Voinko minä tehdä sen kotona?”  
  
”Oletko siivonnut viime aikoina?”  
  
Hermione vilkaisi ympärilleen.  
  
”Ehkä ei kannata tehdä sitä kotona”, Emma sanoi odottamatta vastausta. ”Jos minä soittaisin Pansy Parkinsonille? Hän voisi varmaan hoitaa asian.”  
  
Hermione avasi suunsa. Hän oli tosiaan nähnyt aika monta unta Pansysta viime yönä. Osa niistä oli jatkunut siitä, kun he olivat istuneet hänen sohvallaan vierekkäin ja juoneet viiniä. Osa oli ollut paljon mielikuvituksekkaampia. Muutamasta hän oli oikein ylpeä. Hän oli nuorempana kuvitellut, ettei hänellä ollut seksuaalista mielikuvitusta.  
  
”Vai soitanko minä jollekulle muulle?” Emma kysyi. ”Luulin että Parkinson teki sinusta jo juttua. Tapahtuiko jotain mistä minä en tiedä?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Hermione sanoi, ”yhtään mitään ei tapahtunut. Soita vain Pansylle.”  
  
Puhelun jälkeen hän istui sohvalla vielä kymmenen minuuttia katsomassa tyhjyyteen ja mietti, mitä Pansy sanoisi. Varmaan Pansylla oli muutakin tekemistä kuin järjestää Hermionen instagram-lähetyksiä. Ja kun hän mietti Pansya, hän alkoi vaivihkaa miettiä niitä unia, ja sitten hän muisti unohtaneensa yhden. Ihan varmasti hän oli nähnyt sellaista unta, jossa he olivat pankkirosvoja Villissä Lännessä, joka oli kuitenkin tehty jäästä. Hänen hevosensa kompastui, kun he olivat ryöstämässä lentävää junaa. Hän putosi jäiseen kuiluun, ja Pansy tuli sinne hänen perässään, riisui häneltä kaikki vaatteet ja lämmitti häntä oikein tehokkaasti.  
  
Hän keitti vähän lisää kahvia ja meni sitten suihkuun. Siellä hän ajatteli jäistä kuilua muutaman minuutin melko intensiivisesti, ennen kuin joutui istuutumaan lattialle vähäksi aikaa tasailemaan hengitystä. Olikohan hän flirttaillut Pansylle eilen illalla? Hän ei muistanut. Luultavasti hän oli yrittänyt flirttailla, mutta se ei aina mennyt niin hyvin kuin hän luuli. Toivottavasti hän ei ollut ruvennut puhumaan kapitalismista. Tai Game of Thronesista. Tai Game of Thronesista ja kapitalismista samaan aikaan. Sillä tavalla oli mennyt pieleen monta lupaavanoloista juttua.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione oli melkein valmis lähtemään ministeriöön tekemään livelähetystä, jossa hän vastaisi jästien kaikkein tyhmimpiin kysymyksiin taikuudesta. Silmämeikki näytti melkein symmetriseltä ja hän oli saanut silitysloitsun tarttumaan oranssiin pukuunsa. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kaikkoontua, Emma soitti hänelle.  
  
”Pansy Parkinson soitti juuri minulle”, Emma sanoi. ”Hänen mielestään sitä ei kannata tehdä ministeriössä vaan sinun kotonasi. Minä sanoin että sitä ei missään tapauksessa kannata tehdä sinun kotonasi, koska sinä et ikinä siivoa, ja Parkinson sanoi että tietää kyllä. Hermione, onko jotain mitä sinä et ole kertonut minulle?”  
  
”Ei ole”, Hermione sanoi vähän liian nopeasti. ”Pansy on ollut täällä parina iltana. Me olemme tehneet sitä haastattelua.”  
  
”Sinun kotonasi?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Haastattelua?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Me keskustelemme tästä vielä myöhemmin lisää”, Emma sanoi, ”mutta nyt minä soitan Parkinsonille ja sanon että sinä suostut tekemään sen kotonasi. Onko sinulla se oranssi pukusi?”  
  
”On.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Emma sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
Pansy soitti minuutin päästä.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione sanoi ja toivoi ettei kuulostanut siltä kuin olisi juuri pari tuntia sitten miettinyt Pansya suihkussa.  
  
”Hei”, Pansy sanoi. ”Kuulemma sinua ei haittaa, että me teemme sen sinun kotonasi.”  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Hermione sanoi, ”mutta minä en ole sitten siivonnut, ja luulen että –”  
  
”Tehdään hämäystaika”, Pansy sanoi. ”Minulla on jo yksi hyvä mietittynä. Minä olen siellä viiden minuutin päästä.”  
  
”Okei.” Hermione veti syvään henkeä. ”Onko sinulla kuvausryhmä?”  
  
”Ei”, Pansy sanoi, ”minä tulen yksin.”  
  
Hermione puraisi itseään alahuuleen ennen kuin kerkesi sanoa _hyvä._ Hän käveli ympyrää viisi minuuttia ja mietti miten hyvän hämäystaian Pansy joutuisi tekemään, ja sitten Pansy koputti hänen oveensa ja hän alkoi miettiä ihan muita asioita, niin kuin että mahtoiko hänellä olla jotain hampaissa. Hän kurkisti ensin peiliin ja meni sitten avaamaan oven, ja Pansy hymyili hänelle ja käveli sitten suoraan hänen makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  
”Tehdään se tänne”, Pansy sanoi ja katseli kädet puuskassa Hermionen sänkyä. ”Minä muutan kaiken vähän eri väriseksi. Minkä väriset seinät sinä haluaisit? Jotain asiallista mutta kuitenkin vähän hauskaa. Miten olisi vaaleansininen?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”No käytetään sitten harmaata”, Pansy sanoi, ”mutta se voisi taittaa vähän turkoosiin. Se sopii sinun jakkusi kanssa. Ja tehdään päiväpeitosta vaikka tummanvihreä. Ja laitetaan seinälle joku juliste, vaikka joku jästien tunnettu valokuva. Siitä heille tulee hyvä mieli. Viitsisitkö googlettaa minulle jonkun?”  
  
Hermione etsi sopivan kuvan ja sillä aikaa Pansy teki hänen makuuhuoneeseensa loitsun, joka ei ollut aivan peittävä, mutta kamerassa sitä ei huomaisi kukaan. Pansy lisäsi vielä julisteen seinälle ja teki sitten valoloitsuja sillä aikaa kun Hermione istui sängyllään ja luki kysymyksiä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa saisi nauraa. Nämä ihmiset olivat ihan vakavissaan. Ja tietenkään hänen ei kannattaisi myöskään itkeä. Ja mitä hän ikinä tekisikin, hän ei saisi ruveta fantasioimaan Pansysta suorassa lähetyksessä.  
  
Hitto.  
  
Hän työnsi olkapäät taakse. Toisinaan se auttoi. Nyt Pansy vilkaisi häntä sivusilmästä ja sanoi sitten että kello oli melkein kaksi.  
  
”Miltä minä näytän?” Hermione kysyi.  
  
”Hyvältä”, Pansy sanoi ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan häntä. ”Sinä näytät tosi hyvältä. Hyvä huulipuna.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Tämä menee tosi hyvin”, Pansy sanoi. ”Ole vain sellainen kuin aina olet tiedotustilaisuuksissa ja unohda että istut sängylläsi.”  
  
Hermione oli ihan varma, ettei pystyisi unohtamaan että istui sängyllään. Hän veti syvään henkeä sillä aikaa kun Pansy kertoi kameralle, että kyseessä oli Britannian taikaministerin ensimmäinen instalive ja että seuraajat olivat saaneet lähettää kysymyksiä, joihin ministeri nyt ystävällisesti vastaisi. Sitten Pansy nyökkäsi hänelle. Hän otti esiin ensimmäisen kysymyksen ja unohti melkein saman tien, että istui sängyllään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun tunti oli lopulta ohi, Hermione oli paljon väsyneempi kuin sen jälkeen, kun oli jutellut Boris Johnsonin kanssa. Hän istui sängyllä ja tuijotti viimeistä kysymystä, johon oli vastannut juuri ennen kuin aika oli loppunut. Pansy riisui huoneen hämäystaiasta ja haki hänelle lasin vettä.  
  
”Jotkin kysymykset olivat ihan hyviä”, Pansy sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä sängylle.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Sellaisia mitä olisi ehkä itsekin pitänyt pohtia, mutta ei ole pohtinut, kun ne jutut ovat aina tuntuneet niin itsestään selviltä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Kuule”, Pansy sanoi, ”tästä illasta. Meillä on löyhäloitsuextra studiolla huomenaamulla ja minun pitää valmistella sitä. En oikein ehdi tänne sinun luoksesi.”  
  
Hermione nielaisi. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin flirttaillut Pansylle liikaa. Tai ehkä Pansy oli jotenkin arvannut ne jutut, joita hän oli miettinyt pitkin viikkoa. Ehkä Pansy yritti kertoa hänelle, ettei ollut kiinnostunut.  
  
”Voisit tulla studiolle”, Pansy sanoi, ”vaikka kahdeksalta? Kävisikö se?”  
  
”Studiolle?”  
  
”Minä voisin katsoa siellä kaiken valmiiksi siinä samalla”, Pansy sanoi, ”mutta ehtisin silti nähdä myös sinua. Siellä ei ole ketään muuta enää silloin.”  
  
”Okei”, Hermione sanoi, ”kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Pansy sanoi ja ryhtyi keräämään tavaroitaan.  
  
Hermione istui sängyllään ja katseli. Tuntui siltä kuin olisi juossut maratonin, paitsi että tietenkään hän ei tiennyt miltä maratonin juokseminen tuntui. Ei hänellä ollut aikaa sellaiseen. Mutta kun hän edes ajatteli niitä kaikkia kysymyksiä, joihin oli juuri vastannut, hänestä tuntui että hän haluaisi etsiä pehmeimmän vilttinsä, kaivautua sohvan nurkkaan ja olla siellä ainakin viikon. Hän kuvitteli, miten kaikki Britannian jästit olivat katsoneet hänen instaliveään, kun hän oli kertonut kansakunnalle, että ei, kenenkään kuolleita rakkaita ei herätettäisi henkiin. Kutakuinkin kaikki tärkeä, mikä oli ollut ennenkin mahdotonta, oli mahdotonta edelleen. Mikään ei oikeastaan ollut muuttunut, paitsi että lehmät pystyivät nyt lentämään. Ainakin hetken.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Pansy oli saanut tavaransa kokoon ja katsoi nyt häntä kädet puuskassa ja otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Kahdeksalta studiolla”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Pansy sanoi ja seisoi hetken paikallaan ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti kohti ovea. ”Nähdään sitten.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione ei ollut menossa treffeille. Niin hän sanoi itselleen monta kertaa eikä se auttanut lainkaan. Hän soitti Emmalle ja esitteli kaikki asut, joita oli harkinnut illalle, mutta Emma oli vähän vihainen hänelle niistä papereista jotka hän oli arkistoinut edellisenä iltana, eikä keskittynyt. Lopulta hän lupasi, ettei enää tekisi huolimattomia arkistointiloitsuja, ja että Emma saisi uuden työhuoneen kunhan pääsisi karanteenista ja tilanne muutenkin rauhoittuisi. Emma sanoi että hänen kannattaisi ottaa farkut ja musta neulepaita. Ja joku nätti toppi sinne alle siltä varalta että hän ottaisi paidan pois. Hän yritti olla järkyttynyt muttei oikein jaksanut.  
  
Kun hän lopulta ilmiintyi studiolle, hän oli melkein vartin myöhässä. Väsyneen näköinen harjoittelija päästi hänet sisään ja sanoi että Pansy oli kolmannessa kerroksessa. Nytkähtelevän hissiin seinään oli kiinnitetty lappu, että korjaaja oli karanteenissa ja että jos hissi jäisi jumiin, käyttäjä voisi hakea korvauksia lomakkeella 53B. Hissi kuitenkin pääsi kolmanteen kerrokseen asti ja sen ovetkin avautuivat melkein puolittain. Hermione mahtui ovien välistä juuri ja juuri kun pidätti hengitystä.  
  
Käytävä oli pimeä mutta toiseksi viimeinen ovi vasemmalla oli auki. Hermione oli käynyt tässä kerroksessa kai vain kerran aiemmin. Silloin Emma oli puolittain uhkaillut ja puolittain lahjonut hänet osallistumaan leivontaohjelmaan. Vaalit olivat olleet tulossa ja Hermione oli leiponut äitinsä reseptillä mokkapaloja ohjelmassa, joka esitteli julkkisten takuuvarmoja reseptejä. Mokkapalat olivat palaneet uuniin mutta hän oli kuitenkin voittanut vaalit.  
  
”Tule vain tänne”, Pansyn ääni sanoi, kun Hermione pysähtyi avonaisen oven kohdalle. ”Toimiko hissi hyvin?”  
  
”Ei varsinaisesti”, Hermione sanoi. Pansyn keskusteluohjelman studio näytti paljon pienemmältä kuin televisiossa. Seinillä oli tummia verhoja ja niiden takana kaikenlaista tavaraa: vanhoja televisioita, nojatuoleja, laatikoittain pientä elektroniikkaa, kahvinkeitin, hirveä määrä piuhoja ja itsekseen polkeva kuntopyörä. Mutta verhojen keskelle jäi pala vaaleanharmaata lattiaa, tummanvioletit sohvat ja läpinäkyvä sohvapöytä, jossa Pansyn vieraat yleensä pitivät vesilaseja.  
  
”Tule tarkkaamoon”, Pansy sanoi.  
  
Hermione kääntyi ympäri. Yhdellä seinällä oli isot ikkunat ja niiden takana Pansy käveli ympäriinsä äänipöydän edessä. Kun Hermione pääsi tarkkaamoon, Pansy vilkaisi häntä ja jatkoi nappien vääntelyä. ”Tässä menee vielä hetki. Istu vain jonnekin. Onko siitä instagramin lähetyksestä tullut palautetta?”  
  
”Emma sanoi, että kaikki ovat hämmentyneitä.”  
  
”Niin minäkin kuulin”, Pansy sanoi. ”Mutta hyvä että ovat hämmentyneitä eivätkä vihaisia. Sen takia me teimme sen sinun kotonasi. Sinusta tuli inhimillinen hahmo. Sillä tavalla ne eivät suutu sinulle henkilökohtaisesti siitä, ettet sinä herätä kenenkään kuolleita läheisiä henkiin.”  
  
” _Sen_ takia me teimme sen minun makuuhuoneessani.”  
  
”Niin”, Pansy sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Hei, viitsisitkö sittenkin mennä istumaan tuonne sohvalle vielä hetkeksi? Minä varmistaisin että valot toimivat. Minä tulen sitten perässä.”  
  
Hermione meni takaisin studion puolelle. Valot tosiaan toimivat. Hän räpytteli vähän aikaa silmiään ja istuutui sitten yhdelle sohvista, ja Pansy pyysi mikrofonin kautta häntä istumaan vähän vasemmalle päin, ja sitten oikealle, ja sitten taas vasemmalle. Sitten Pansy kysyi hänen päivästään, ja hän vastaili ja mietti voisiko jo ottaa neulepaidan pois. Mutta juuri kun hän ryhtyi riisuutumaan, valot sammuivat.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Pansyn ääni sanoi kaiuttimista. ”Minä vaihdan työvaloihin. Hetkinen vain.”  
  
Kun valot syttyivät taas, ne olivat paljon himmeämmät. Hermione taitteli neulepaidan syliinsä ja laittoi sen sitten sohvapöydälle, ja sitten hän siirsi sen sohvalle, mutta se näytti koko ajan olevan väärässä paikassa. Hän mietti voisiko istua sen päälle, mutta silloin Pansy tuli tarkkaamosta, antoi hänelle vesilasin ja istuutui viereiselle sohvalle.  
  
”Nyt kun ollaan täällä”, Pansy sanoi, ”minä mietin muutamaa juttua sitä artikkelia varten. Sinähän luulit olevasi lapsena jästi, eikö niin?”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi ja rupesi sitten miettimään sitä. Se ei ollut varsinaisesti totta. Oli eri asia luulla olevansa jotain ja luulla että se oli ainoa vaihtoehto. Hän sanoi sen Pansylle ja Pansy oli hetken hiljaa ja nojasi sitten häntä kohti. Seinän vieressä yksi verhoista oli jäänyt hiukan auki niin että hän näki nurin päin olevan vanhan nojatuolin Pansyn olkapään yli.  
  
”Mitä sinä luulet että seuraavaksi tapahtuu?” Pansy kysyi.  
  
Hermione katseli nojatuolia. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Tällaista ei ollut tapahtunut koskaan ennen. Mutta jokaisella kerralla kun hänen oma elämänsä oli muuttunut yllättäen ja hallitsematta, hän oli ensin vain koettanut selviytyä. Sellaisessa tilanteessa kai vain yritti takertua mihin tahansa tuttuun, ja sitten päivät vain kuluivat, ja jossain vaiheessa elämä alkoi taas tuntua vähän normaalimmalta. Niin nytkin varmaan kävisi. Jossain vaiheessa jästit alkaisivat pitää velhoja vähän omituisena vähemmistönä, jota ei kuitenkaan kannattanut sen enempää murehtia. Ja velhoilla olisi helpompaa Tinderissä.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa Pansy nauroi vähän ja sanoi, että se oli varmaan ihan totta. Sitten Pansy kysyi Hermionen vanhemmista, ja Hermione kysyi oliko sekin aihe tulossa haastatteluun, ja Pansy sanoi että oli vain utelias. Niinpä Hermione kertoi vanhemmistaan ja lapsuudestaan ja kyseli vähän Pansyn lapsuudesta, mutta se vaikutti omituisemmalta kuin viisikymmentäluvun kauhuelokuvat, joten hän lakkasi pian kyselemästä. Sen jälkeen he juttelivat Tylypahkasta, ja Pansy kysyi oliko hän ihastunut jo siellä tyttöihin.  
  
Hän joi pitkän kulauksen vesilasistaan ja kääntyi sitten kohti Pansya. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Pansy sanoi, mutta se ei varsinaisesti kuulostanut anteeksipyynnöltä.  
  
Hermione laittoi vesilasin takaisin sohvapöydälle ja suoristi selkänsä. ”En tiedä. Siitä on niin pitkä aika.”  
  
”Se tupajärjestelmä on ihan surkea”, Pansy sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Minusta tuntuu että me olisimme voineet olla ystäviä, jos meidän ei olisi kuulunut inhota toisiamme. Tai jos olisimme joskus vaikka päätyneet juttelemaan.”  
  
”Ystäviä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Se ihastumisasia”, Hermione sanoi, otti neulepaitansa syliin ja rupesi viikkaamaan sitä. ”Kaikki näyttää niin erilaiselta jälkeenpäin. Ja on vaikea muistaa miltä asiat _tuntuivat._ Niin että jälkikäteen on tosi helppo selittää kaikki jutut eri tavalla kuin silloin.”  
  
”Ja meillä oli aika kiire koulussa”, Pansy sanoi, ”kun oli sota ja kaikki.”  
  
”Totta.”  
  
”Mutta minä kyllä ihastuin”, Pansy sanoi. ”En vain tiennyt mitä tehdä sille. Kaikki puhuivat vain pojista. Meni aika pitkään ennen kuin edes tajusin, että se oli todellista, se mitä minä tunsin.”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi. Valot tuntuivat taas aika kirkkailta. Studion sohva ei ollut läheskään niin mukava kuin hänen sohvansa kotona, ja hän toivoi että olisi voinut ottaa kenkänsä pois, ja tietenkin että olisi tiennyt mitä sanoisi Pansylle.  
  
”Kuule”, Pansy sanoi, veti syvään henkeä ja kumartui sitten ottamaan kenkänsä pois jalasta. Pansylla oli tennarit ja tummanvihreät sukat. ”Sitten kun tämä kaikki on ohi, me voisimme mennä vaikka ravintolaan.”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi.  
  
”Treffeille”, Pansy sanoi ja työnsi kengät sohvapöydän alle. ”Niin kuin tavalliset ihmiset tekevät. Sellaiset jotka eivät yritä pitää poliittista kaaosta aloillaan tai tee siitä juttuja.”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi uudestaan. ”Kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Kyllä se käy?”  
  
”Siinä voi kyllä mennä vähän aikaa”, Hermione sanoi. ”Vaikka uudet löyhäloitsutapaukset ovatkin jo laskemaan päin. En haluaisi että tarjoilija taikoo meitä yhtäkkiä vaikka jälkiruuaksi.”  
  
Pansy naurahti mutta katseli häntä niin kuin ei olisi ollut ihan varma mitä ajatteli hänestä.  
  
”Mutta nyt kun emme pääse vielä ravintolaan”, Hermione sanoi ja nojasi käsivartensa sohvan selkämykseen, ”tämäkin on ihan hyvä paikka. Tai voisit tulla minun luokseni.”  
  
Pansy hymyili ihan vähän. ”Sinun luoksesi?”  
  
”Minulla on sokerimuroja.”  
  
”No taatusti on.”  
  
”Kunhan et sitten laita sitä siihen haastatteluusi.”  
  
”Sitä että sinulla on sokerimuroja? En tietenkään.”  
  
Hermione veti syvään henkeä. Vaikutti melko selvältä että hän aikoi nyt suudella Pansy Parkinsonia. Hän ei ollut ihan varma mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi, mutta toivottavasti jotain hyvää. ”Saako näitä valoja yhtään himmeämmälle? Minusta tuntuu siltä kuin joku katsoisi.”  
  
”Se johtuu siitä että olet televisiostudiossa”, Pansy sanoi, kääntyi häntä kohti ja napsautti sormiaan.  
  
Kaikki valot sammuivat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**6\. luku**  
  
  
Hermione oli ajatellut Pansy Parkinsonin suutelemista jo pidemmän aikaa. Nyt kun se lopulta tapahtui, se tapahtui yllättävän nopeasti. Hän istui liian kovalla sohvalla Pansyn studiossa ja kaikki valot olivat pimeinä. Pansy sanoi hänelle jotain siitä miten oli aikonut jättää tarkkailuvalon päälle, ja hän yritti laittaa kätensä sulavasti Pansyn polvelle mutta osui kyynärvarteen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
Pansy nauroi ja painoi kämmenen hänen reidelleen. Kangas rypistyi sormien alle. Sydän kohosi kurkkuun. Hän piti yhä kiinni Pansyn kyynärvarresta ja nojasi lähemmäs. Pimeässä pystyi näkemään juuri ja juuri sen verran, ettei hän tönäissyt nenäänsä Pansyn poskeen vaan sai heidän suunsa painettua yhteen.  
  
”Merlin”, Pansy sanoi hänen suutaan vasten ja tarttui toisella kädellä hänen jakkunsa liepeeseen.  
  
Hän oli varmaan ajatellut, että jotenkin tällä tavalla se menisi. Hän suutelisi Pansya, Pansy suutelisi takaisin, maistuisi ehkä huulipunalta tai kahvilta tai viiniltä. Hän itse maistuisi luultavasti sokerimuroilta muttei piittaisi siitä lainkaan. Pansy riisuisi hänen kauluspaitansa napit. Hän pujottaisi kätensä Pansyn paidan alle. Kaikki tuntuisi pehmeältä niin kuin silloin, kun ajattelee jotakuta omassa sängyssään aamuyöllä.  
  
Pansy pujotti kätensä hänen paitansa alle, ja hän koetti kurkottaa lähemmäs Pansya ja putosi sohvalta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He olivat korttelin päässä Hermionen asunnosta, kun Emma soitti hänelle.  
  
”Minä en nyt pysty puhumaan”, hän sanoi puhelimeen.  
  
”Minulla on alustava suunnitelma jästiasioiden osaston henkilökunnasta”, Emma sanoi ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa. ”Ehkä voisimme sijoittaa sen osaston johonkin sellaiseen paikkaan, mihin jästitkin pääsisivät.”  
  
”Minä en nyt tosiaan ehdi jutella”, Hermione sanoi ja vilkaisi Pansya, joka käveli hänen vieressään kädet tungettuina takin taskuihin ja tuijotti uteliaasti. Hän puraisi alahuultaan. ”Pystytkö tiivistämään?”  
  
”Minulla on tässä aika paljon papereita”, Emma sanoi. ”Voisin lähettää ne sinulle heti, mutta tähän ei riitä yksi pöllö.”  
  
”Vuokraa pöllöpalvelusta ylimääräinen”, Hermione sanoi ja vilkaisi Pansya. ”Minä katson niitä papereita vielä tänä iltana.”  
  
”Sinulle on kolme haastattelupyyntöä huomiselle.”  
  
”Älä sovi minulle mitään ennen yhdeksää.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Emma sanoi mutta kuulosti vähän pettyneeltä. ”Minä lähetän ne pöllöt ihan heti. Hermione?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Mukavaa iltaa”, Emma sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
Hermione laittoi puhelimen taskuun. Jossain vaiheessa oli alkanut hiukan sataa. Hänen hiuksensa menisivät siitä aivan kiharaan, mutta toisaalta ilta oli jo aika pitkällä. Hän ei uskonut että hän ja Pansy lähtisivät tänään enää minnekään.  
  
”Emma lähettää minulle muutamia papereita”, hän sanoi Pansylle. ”Minä katson niitä ihan vain nopeasti.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Pansy sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hetkeksi hänen alaselälleen. ”Minä voin katsoa sinua.”  
  
Hän ei katsonut niitä ihan vain nopeasti. Pöllöjä oli kolme ja ne kaikki olivat aivan uupuneita, niin että ensin hänen piti huolehtia etteivät ne pyörtyisi. Sitten hän varmisti, että Pansylla oli viiniä ja suklaata ja suuteli samalla naista suulle pari kertaa, ja sitten menikin vähän aikaa, kun hän mietti miten oli päätynyt keittiön työtasolle istumaan ja kuinka olikaan käynyt niin, että Pansy availi hänen paitansa nappeja alhaalta lähtien ja kuljetti rystysiään edestakaisin hänen vatsaansa pitkin. Jotenkin hän onnistui pääsemään pois pöydältä, ja sitten hän jätti jakun ja housut tuolinselälle ja linnoittautui nojatuoliin ihan vain nopeasti vilkaisemaan niitä papereita. Pansy katseli häntä keittiötä. Onneksi kyseessä oli kuitenkin kansainvälinen kriisi, joten oli melko helppo pitää huomio asiakirjoissa.  
  
Hän lopetti työskentelyn vähän ennen puolta yötä, laittoi Emmalle tekstiviestin ettei ajattelisi mitään politiikkaan liittyvää ennen aamuyhdeksää, ja sitten hän lähetti pöllöt nukkumaan. Ne olivat toipuneet yllättävän hyvin. Hän katseli vielä hetken niiden perään, kun ne lensivät kattojen yli. Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri. Pansy Parkinson seisoi hänen keittiössään jalat paljaina ja söi sokerimuroja suoraan laatikosta.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Pansy sanoi ja laittoi muropurkin pois.  
  
Siellä Pansyn studiossa hän oli ensin ollut vähän nolona, kun oli tajunnut päätyneensä lattialle eikä Pansyn syliin. Kaikki valot olivat rävähtäneet takaisin päälle, verhon takana oleva kuntopyörä oli alkanut polkea itseään kiukkuisesti rahisten, ja Pansy oli ryhtynyt nauramaan. Hermione oli kuunnellut hetken Pansyn naurua ja kiivennyt takaisin sohvalle, ja sitten he olivat suudelleet lisää. Se oli mennyt oikein hyvin. Ja kun hän oli lopulta yrittänyt vähän vetää henkeä ja selvitellä hiuksiaan, Pansy oli kysynyt, haluaisiko hän lähteä sieltä johonkin muualle. Studiossa oli niin paljon kameroita. Yleensä ne käyttäytyivät hyvin, mutta jos aikoi ottaa vaatteita pois, se kannatti tehdä jossain muualla.  
  
Koko kotimatkan Hermione oli ajatellut sitä vaatteiden pois ottamista, paitsi tietenkin silloin, kun oli puhunut Emmalle poliittisista asioista puhelimessa. Tai ehkä vähän silloinkin.  
  
Nyt hän suuteli Pansya suulle ja kertoi että siitä oli hetki, kun hän oli viimeksi harrastanut seksiä. Periaatteet olivat saattaneet vähän unohtua. Pansy suuteli takaisin ja kertoi että oli katsellut häntä edellisten vaalien tenteissä. Hän oli kuulemma ollut niin viileä ja rauhallinen. Hän sanoi ettei todellakaan ollut ollut viileä ja rauhallinen vaan kauhusta jäykkänä, ja Pansy kuljetti sormiaan hänen hiuksissaan ja näytti sitten vähän hämmentyneeltä, kun ne meinasivat jäädä kiinni. Hän lisäsi että kyllä hän mielellään puhui tärkeistä asioista, niiden takia hän oli politiikkaan lähtenytkin. Mutta joskus ihmisiä kiinnostivat niin epäolennaiset jutut. Ne tahtoivat tietää mitä hän ajatteli siitä, mitä joku toinen poliitikko oli kolme kuukautta aiemmin sanonut hänestä, ja hän olisi halunnut puhua siitä, miten kaikkia tuntevia olentoja piti kohdella kunnioittavasti ja tasa-arvoisesti. Ja sitten ne kysyivät sellaisia asioita kuin mitä hänen lapsilleen kuului.  
  
Pansy kertoi että oli ajatellut pitkään, että maailmassa oli jokin vika. Sen takia palasia oli niin vaikea sovittaa yhteen: sitä millaiseen maailmaan oli luullut kasvaneensa ja sitä mitä näki ympärillään. Ja mitä tunsi. Pansy oli yrittänyt mennä kihloihinkin jonkun miehen kanssa, mutta oli ollut ihan selvää, ettei se toimisi. Sitä vain oli ollut vaikea sanoa, koska se ei kuulunut tarinaan. Oli kulunut aikaa että oli alkanut löytää oikeita sanoja. Ja sitten vuosia myöhemmin Pansy oli katsonut Hermionea televisiosta yksiössä josta oli edellisenä iltana hämäyttänyt kaikki taika-asiat näkymättömiin että oli pystynyt tuomaan jonkun jästinaisen sinne, ihan mukavan kyllä, mutta Hermione oli puhunut televisiossa siitä miten kaikkia olentoja piti kunnioittaa, ja miten ei pitänyt jäädä kiinni siihen yhteen tarinaan, jonka oli oppinut.  
  
”En minä muista mitään sellaista”, Hermione sanoi. Hän koetti parhaillaan pujotella Pansyn toppia tämän pään yli, mutta kangas meinasi jäädä korvakoruihin kiinni. ”Enkä muista mitä tarkoitin sillä.”  
  
”Minä mietin silloin”, Pansy sanoi ja irrotti korvakorut, ”että helvetti, minähän oli ihastunut sinuun koulussa. Minä ajattelin sinua kaiken aikaa. Sinä olit niin hiton ärsyttävä kun tiesit aina kaiken etkä tajunnut ettei sitä kuulunut näyttää. Sitä minä mietin, ja sitä miten sinä aina viittasit, ja sinun ranteitasi ja sormiasi, ja miltä tuntuisi pitää sinua kädestä kiinni. Mutta ne ajatukset eivät menneet ihan perille saakka. Kun kerran oli vain yksi tarina.”  
  
”Mennäänkö sänkyyn?” Hermione kysyi. ”Vai haluaisitko –”  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, Pansy sanoi ja avasi itse rintsikoiden hakaset. Ne osuivat leijutusloitsuun joka piteli kattiloita seinällä ja keikahtivat sinne paistinpannun ja puoliksi kärventyneen kasarin väliin. ”Olisiko ihan hirveää kertoa, että joskus tallensin jonkun sinun tv-haastattelusi? Ajattelin että katson sen myöhemmin. Sitten muistin sen keskellä yötä kun olin vähän humalassa, ja sitten minä –”  
  
Hermione suuteli Pansyn kaulaa ja sitten vähän alemmas.  
  
” _Hitto_ ”, Pansy sanoi ja puristi sormiaan Hermionen paidan selkämykseen. ”Sinä puhuit siinä haastattelussa jotain talouspolitiikasta. Kuuntelin vähän matkaa ihan tosissani, mutta olin tosi väsynyt ja sinä näytit niin hyvältä. Niin sitten minä lakkasin kuuntelemasta ja runkkasin vain.”  
  
”Talouspolitiikalle.”  
  
”Ei se politiikka ollut siinä kovin tärkeää”, Pansy sanoi, kurkotti Hermionen paidan alla ylöspäin ja avasi rintsikat. ”Pitikö meidän mennä sänkyyn?”  
  
”Mistä sinä tykkäät?”  
  
”Ihan tavallisista jutuista”, Pansy sanoi ja työnsi Hermionen olkapäiltä ensin paidan ja sitten rintsikoiden olkaimet. ”Mistä sinä tykkäät?”  
  
”En muista enää”, Hermione sanoi. Ilma tuntui viileältä paljasta ihoa vasten. Pansy kuljetti sormenpäitä hänen rintojensa yli ylös ja alas ja hän mietti miten ne sormenpäät olivat säilyneet niin kylminä hänen paitansa alla. Hän painoi kämmenet Pansyn reisille ja suuteli alas rintojen väliin. ”Varmaan ihan tavallisista jutuista”, hän sanoi lämpimään ihoon.  
  
”Minun pitää käydä ensin vessassa”, Pansy sanoi ja kiipesi alas pöydältä, otti paitansa ja katosi kylpyhuoneeseen. Hermione ei muistanut milloin oli viimeksi siivonnut sen. Varmaan ennen kuin löyhäloitsuepidemia oli riistäytynyt käsistä. Hän vilkaisi viinipulloa mutta joikin vettä sen sijaan, leijutti paitansa turvaan henkarille ja meni sitten makuuhuoneeseen. Ikkunan takana näkyi uteliaita puluja. Hän teki himmennysloitsun ja istui sitten sängyllä miettimässä, miten tässä mahtaisi käydä. Toivottavasti hän ei tekisi mitään tyhmää. Ja toivottavasti Pansyn _ihan tavalliset jutut_ olisivat samanlaisia kuin hänenkin eivätkä mitään erityisjuttuja. Hänellä oli niin kiire poliittisten asioiden kanssa ettei hän ollut oikein ehtinyt opetella sellaisia. Yleensä hänellä oli ollut muutakin mietittävää. Sitten joskus hän oli ihmetellyt, että puuttuiko elämästä nyt jotain, jos ei jaksanut sen kummempaa kuin ihailla kauniita naisia televisiossa ja toisinaan kylvyssä nostaa jalkapohjat ammeen reunalle ja miettiä niitä juttuja, joita tekisi sitten joskus kun ehtisi. Tai kun olisi joku sellainen sopiva ihminen paikalla.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Pansy kysyi.  
  
”Runkkaamista”, Hermione sanoi ja nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle. Hänellä oli vielä pikkuhousutkin jalassa. Pansy oli jo alasti ja seisoi ovensuussa käsivarret puuskassa. Vasemmassa reidessä kulki lyhyt rivi suoria valkoisia arpia.  
  
”Oli huono vuosi”, Pansy sanoi kun näki mitä hän katseli.  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi.  
  
He suutelivat sängyllä. Hän työnsi peittoja syrjään niin että pääsi Pansyn kanssa sinne väliin, ja Pansy pujotti sormet hänen pikkuhousujensa alle ja veti ne alas polviin. Yläkerrasta kuului askeleita. Hän antoi Pansyn pyöräyttää heidät ympäri, painoi niskansa tyynyä vasten ja sormenpäänsä Pansy niskaan, ja Pansy kuljetti käden hänen jalkojensa välin. Vähän myöhemmin hän kertoi Pansylle ettei erityisesti pitänyt puremisesta, ja Pansy oli vähän hellempi hänen rintojensa kanssa. Ehkä hän sittenkin piti puremisesta. Ainakin vähän. Ja hän tunsi hierontaloitsun josta Pansy ei ollut kuullutkaan. Hän oli poiminut sen ranskalaisesta feministisestä erotiikkalehdestä kauan sitten, kun oli koettanut parantaa kielitaitoaan, ja Pansy puristi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja kiroili niin että hänen kasvonsa alkoivat tuntua lämpimiltä. Tai olisivat ne varmaan muutenkin tuntuneet.  
  
Jälkikäteen hän kertoi Pansylle, että yleensä hänen oli aika vaikea tulla uuden ihmisen kanssa. Ei siis ollut mitenkään omituista ettei niin ollut käynyt tälläkään kertaa. Mutta hän oli tosiaan pitänyt siitä puremisjutusta enemmän kuin oli kuvitellut. Pansy silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja kyseli niistä ajoista, kun hän oli vasta aloittanut politiikassa, ja oliko se ollut vaikeaa, ja katuiko hän mitään. Ei hän varsinaisesti katunut. Joskus asiat vain eivät menneet niin kuin halusi. He suutelivat vähän aikaa, ja sitten hän laittoi pikkuhousut takaisin jalkaan ja kävi hakemassa keittiöstä kaksi lasillista vettä. Pulut olivat kerääntyneet olohuoneen ikkunan taakse, ja yläkerran naapuri oli ilmeisesti ruvennut tanssimaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aamulla Hermione heräsi siihen, että Emma oli lähettänyt hänelle maailman kohteliaimman räyhääjän ja Pansy Parkinson nukkui alasti hänen sängyssään toinen käsivarsi naaman alla ja kuorsasi hiljaa. Hän suuteli Pansyn niskaa niin kevyesti kuin pystyi ja syöksyi sitten kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän oli joskus tehnyt sinne äänieristysloitsun, jotta naapurit eivät kuulisi putkien kautta jos hän huokaili kylpyammeessa. Hän oli kuitenkin tavallaan julkisuuden henkilö.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, kun Emma vastasi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Emma sanoi. ”Toivottavasti sinulla oli hyvä ilta. Minulla olisi sinulle _The Guardianin_ haastattelu yhdeltätoista ja _The Times_ yhdeltä. Sitten lounastauko ja sen jälkeen oli tarkoitus olla lyhyt palaveri Boris Johnsonin kanssa, mutta sen kanssa on vähän ongelmia. Oletko jo katsonut uutisia tänään?”  
  
”En”, Hermione sanoi. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, mihin aikaan hän ja Pansy olivat menneet nukkumaan. He olivat sanoneet hyvää yötä aika moneen kertaan ja sitten kuitenkin jompikumpi oli ruvennut katselemaan toista, ja niin he olivat päätyneet taas hetkeksi suutelemaan.  
  
”Boris Johnsonilla on todettu löyhäloitsutartunta”, Emma sanoi.  
  
Joskus aamuyöstä Hermione oli herännyt siihen, että pulut olivat nokkineet ikkunaa. Hän oli kääntynyt kyljelleen ja vasta siinä vaiheessa muistanut, että hän oli tosiaan tuonut Pansy Parkinsonin kotiinsa ja että vähän rakastelua oli tapahtunut ja että Pansy oli pussaillut häntä vatsalle ja puraissut hänen nännejään.  
  
”Hermione?”  
  
Hän ei siis mitenkään aikonut ruveta suunnittelemaan tästä parisuhdetta ihan heti, mutta siitä oli kyllä pitkä aika, kun hän oli tavannut jonkun josta piti näin paljon. Sellaisia ihmisiä ei ollut aivan helppo löytää.  
  
”Hermione”, Emma sanoi ja kuulosti oudon turhautuneelta ottaen huomioon, että kyse oli vain haastatteluista. ”Kuulitko sinä mitä minä sanoin?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Hermione sanoi ja tajusi sitten, mitä Emma oli sanonut. ”Löyhäloitsutartunta?”  
  
”Niin”, Emma sanoi.  
  
”Boris Johnsonilla?” Hermione kysyi ja avasi kylpyhuoneen lukon. Pansy heräisi keskustelun ääniin mutta sitä ei nyt mitenkään voisi estää. Hän meni television luo ja avasi sen. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Niinpä”, Emma sanoi. ”Hän on tällä hetkellä Mungossa. He yrittävät pitää häntä tarkkailussa vähän aikaa. Hän tosiaan koetti taikoa EU:n pois historiankirjoista. Puoli kirjastoa tuhoutui.”  
  
Hermione tuijotti uutiskuvaa television ruudulla. ”Mutta hänhän on –”  
  
”Jästi”, Emma sanoi. ”Niin me tosiaan luulimme. Mutta eihän kukaan uskonut siihenkään, että jästi-Britannia saattaisi erota EU:sta.”  
  
Hermione istuutui nojatuoliin ja tuijotti televisiota. Hän kuuli, miten Pansy kömpi pois sängystä makuuhuoneessa. ”Mitä hittoa minä nyt teen? Kenen kanssa minä keskustelen jästien asioista?”  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Emma sanoi, ”minulla on sinulle seitsemänkymmentäkolme haastattelupyyntöä jästeiltä odottamassa. Miten pian pääset ministeriöön?”  
  
”Puolessa tunnissa”, Hermione sanoi. Pansy istuutui alasti sohvalle tuijottamaan televisiosta, miten jästi-Britannian pääministeri taikoi Euroopan Unionin historiasta kertovia kirjoja hattaraksi ja näytti samaan aikaan kauhistuneelta ja onnelliselta. ”Tai neljässäkymmenessä minuutissa.”  
  
”Yritä olla nopea”, Emma sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
Hermione leijutti puhelimen keittiön pöydälle ja käveli Pansyn luokse. Pansy tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja suuteli häntä kylkeen.  
  
”Minä haluan hänet keskusteluohjelmaani”, Pansy sanoi.  
  
”Minä en aio missään nimessä yrittää järjestää sitä”, Hermione sanoi ja Pansy nipisti häntä kyljestä. ”Mitä sinä teet tänä iltana?”  
  
”Yritän luultavasti kirjoittaa juttua siitä, miten pahasti tämä kaikki on leviämässä käsistä.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Hermione sanoi ja silitti Pansyn selkää. ”Haluatko kirjoittaa sitä täällä?”  
  
”Kyllä se käy. Kunhan muistat että minun pitää tehdä töitä.”  
  
”Samoin”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minun pitää lähteä puolen tunnin päästä.”  
  
Pansy suuteli häntä ainakin kaksikymmentä sekuntia ja meni sitten keittämään kahvia. Hän kävi suihkussa niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja yritti sitten juoda kahvia samalla kun laittoi meikkivoidetta. Kaikki puvut olivat ryppyisiä, joten hän laittoi parhaat farkkunsa ja tummansinisen neulepaidan, joka yleensä onnistui kuvissa paremmin kuin hän itse. Pansy kehui hänen hiuksiaan ja sitten he lähtivät samaa matkaa. Pulut jäivät olohuoneen ikkunan taakse.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione ehti vahvistaa jästiasioiden osaston nimitykset samalla, kun _The Guardanin_ toimittaja kyseli häneltä epävirallisesti rakkausloitsuista, Emma yritti tilata hänelle etänä lounasta ja _The Timesin_ toimittaja ja kaksikymmentä jästiä jonottivat häneltä nimikirjoitusta. Ehkä ne luulivat, että hän oli jonkinlainen rock-tähti. Sitten äiti soitti ja sanoi, että Helen-täti oli kaatunut portaissa ja kaipasi jonkinlaista loitsua lonkkaansa, ja hän lukittautui hetkeksi vessaan ja mietti kaikkia niitä muita asioita, joita olisi voinut elämässään tehdä. Mutta tavallaan hän oli ihan tyytyväinen tähän. Hän korjasi meikkinsä, kertoi äidille että oli pahoillaan Helen-tädin puolesta mutta ei mahtanut asialle mitään, kiitti Emmaa ja lupasi palkankorotuksen tai ainakin uuden työpöydän, ja taikoi ennestään väsyneen kuulakärkikynän kirjoittamaan nimikirjoituksia jästien käsivarsiin tai mihin tahansa mihin ne ylettivät. Lopuksi hän kertoi _The Guardanin_ toimittajalle epävirallisesti, ettei mitään rakkausloitsuja ollut olemassa. Jos oli, niin silloin ei ollut kyse rakkaudesta. Rakkautta ei voinut taikoa. Rakkaus oli niin kuin ydinonnettomuus: niin harvinaista että etukäteen se tuntui yleensä mahdottomalta, mutta kun se sitten tapahtui, se muutti kaiken.  
  
Huomenna Emma soittaisi hänelle vihaisen puhelun siitä, miten hänen ei pitäisi kuulostaa niin kyyniseltä kun hän puhuisi jästeille, mutta sitä hän ei tiennyt vielä, eikä sitäkään, että se ohimennen lausuttu maininta ydinonnettomuudesta saisi jästit pelkäämään heitä kymmenen vuotta ja toimisi rauhan puolesta vähän niin kuin aseiden kilpavarustelu, eli melko huonosti, mutta tavallaan jotenkuten, jos vain oli vähän tuuria. Kun hän sitten puhuisi Emman kanssa asiasta, hän olisi hiukan hämmentynyt, miten erehdys oli edes saattanut sattua. Hän ei ollut omasta mielestään ollut lainkaan kyyninen. Itse asiassa hän ei muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi ollut näin toiveikas rakkauden suhteen.  
  
Illalla hän teki töitä puoli kahteentoista asti. Pansy makasi sohvalla puolittain hänen sylissään ja suunnitteli juttua, jossa jästit ja velhot pääsisivät yhdessä pohtimaan siltä, miltä Britannioiden yhteinen tulevaisuus näyttäisi. Ikkunan takana joku oli muuttanut naapuritalon kuumailmapalloksi ja taivaalta satoi vaaleanpunaisia donitseja.  
  



End file.
